


Wicked: The Untold Story of The Heroes of Oz

by sillabubluna19



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillabubluna19/pseuds/sillabubluna19
Summary: Welcome to a story of friendship, love, secrets, and injustice!Long before a certain little girl arrives from Japan into the magic world of Oz. There is another child, a boy who is born quirkless with a strange red mark on his face and has a insure personality.This boy meets a fiery blonde who is somehow popular, their initial hatred turns into the unlikeliest of friendships...until the land of Oz ranks the two students as "good" and the other one "wicked."Izuku is ElphabaKacchan is GlindaShoto is FiyeroMost other characters appear as well in this series.





	1. Act 1: Prologue - No One Mourns the Wicked

_"Good news!"_  A chorus of citizen's voices rang throughout the Lands of Oz. Their singing rushed over the hills, spreading far and wide. There was laughter, alcohol and enormous amounts of food. The warm breeze filled The Ruby City, almost as strong as the citizen's spirits

_"He's dead!"_

The Wicked Villain of the West dead Word had spread like wild fire. Though, the story behind his demise according to the citizens was. A young girl had managed to overcome the Villain's terrible power, and defeated him with a bucket of water

The people of Oz were free from the Wicked Villain of the West at last. The citizen's clothes that seemed to be dark was now in color. Many of the men were wearing distinct types of hats and the woman were wearing dresses with a variety of colors, making the city full of life.  _"The Villain of the West is dead!"_ They all sang  _"The wickedest villain there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in the Oz is Dead! Good news...Good news!"_

A male citizen who was surveying the crowd gazed at the sky  _"Look! It's Kacchan!"_  He cheered as the rest of the crowd looked up and broke into warm greetings.

Katsuki Bakugo, an attractive young man with a blonde spiky hair and piercing red eyes. descended in burst of flames from the sky. The young man's suit was a light shade of blue which consists of many sparkles near the ends of his tailcoat. A very tough looking mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth and was lined with silver jewels that seem to resemble snowflakes was neatly on his face, his staff was gripped securely by his right hand.

The Good Hero of the South grinned brightly at the crowd that was watching him from the ground "It's good to see me, isn't it?" He asked and the crowd agreed eagerly.

He held up a hand "No need to respond that was rhetorical!"

He flashed the crowd a charming smile "Fellow Citizens." He motioned to the crowd  _"Let us be glad, let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue. The wicked workings of you-know-who. Isn't it nice to know? That good will conquer evil?"_ The man's eyes narrowed, almost has if he was holding something back. The Hero of the South brought a convincing smile to his face. He had to stay strong...none of them knew what he knew. It wasn't their fault. None of them knew any better...He took a shaky breath.  _"The truth we all believe'll by and by. Outlive a lie. For you and-"_

"Kacchan!" A male voice interrupted him from below. He trailed off, surprised "Eh?" Bakugo turned his head towards him with an intense expression on his face as he waited for him to continue speaking

"Exactly how dead is he?" At these words, the citizens began to murmur. They had only heard one small scrap of news after all. He might still be out there.

The young hero who was now floating over the center of the city looked at the crowd with an intense gaze "Well..." He began as the citizens listened intently. "There has been such rumor and speculation...Innuendo, outuendo." He flicked his hand back and forth before his eyes narrowed in determination "But let me set the record straight. According to the Heroes headquarters, the melting occurred at the thirteen hour.

A direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Villain of the West is dead!" He said clearly as the crowd erupted in cheers once again.

 _"No one mourns the Wicked!"_ came a shout from one particularly exuberant man.

A young woman agreed,  _"No one cries "They won't return"_

The whole crown nodded in agreement and then said,  _"No one lays a lily on their grave!"_

 _"The Good man scorns the Wicked!"_ Shouted another man.

 _"Through our lives, our children learn."_  said a mother, gathering her child close.

 _"What we miss when we misbehave."_  A few more people joined in on the last words, creating a chorus.

 _"And Goodness knows..."_ Kacchan spoke to the people below   _"The Wicked's lives are lonely..."_ He had to remain strong. He was a public figure who was respected. A hero, just like he had always wanted to be.

" _Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone..."_  He squeezed his eyes shut. He would not think of that man, or what had happened to him...Or that it was his fault in a way that he was now dead. _"It just shows, when you're Wicked, you're left lonely, on your own."_  The Hero's face expression showed a hint of sadness and then he quickly grinned as he descended.

Bakugo opened his eyes to see some friendly citizens reaching up to help him down from his flames. The flames that were propelling him had almost reached the ground. He smiled at their kindness and allowed himself to be welcomed into a blur of kisses and handshakes. The surrounding crowd made room for the Hero of the South. Some of the citizens bowed to the Hero or they brushed their fingers along Kacchan's suit in admiration.

_"Yes, Goodness knows, the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the Wicked. They reap only, what they've sown..."_

A young girl slowly walked up to Kacchan and curiously asked "Kacchan, why does wickedness happen?" The Hero looked at the young child with interest that she would ask such a question "That is a good question, one that many people find confusifying." He told the crowd as he moved towards the side of the plaza and the citizens crowded around him to listen  _"Are people born wicked? or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all she had a childhood, he had a father, who just happen to be the Hero Eraserhead..."_ Bakugo waved his staff.

The clearing became more starry and mystical as the crowd are shown a flashback of the Villain's parents.

Many years ago...

A somber but stern looking man walks into the dining area of a very luxurious looking house. Shota Aizawa a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, that covered some of his face and a small mustache matching black outfit, he was wearing his usual attire, consisting of a dark, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Also, he donned a scarf made up of loose bands around his neck.

Aizawa looked towards the entrance to the kitchen  _"I'm off to the assembly, dear."_  He called out to his wife.

 _"And he had a mother, as so many do..."_  Kacchan added as Inko Midoriya a beautiful slim woman with short black hair with a ponytail on the left side who was wearing a cream-colored dress with a floral pattern near the bottom of her dress rushes to his side carrying her husband's traveling hat.

Aizawa who is normally cold and apathetic warmed at the sight of his lovely wife  _"How I hate to go and leave you lonely."_ he admitted sadly as he cradled his wife's face with his hand as her cheeks flushed.

Inko smiled and then glanced at her feet  _"That's alright - it's only just one night."_  She replied in a sing song voice as she handed her husband his hat.

Aizawa placed his hat on top of his head, then he held out his other hand that she took slowly as he took her other one bringing her closer to him. But what he didn't see is that Midoriya's smile wavered for a minute  _"But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight."_ He said affectionately as he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek.

As he let go of her hands and left to his carriage giving her a parting wave and Midoriya waved him goodbye. For that one moment Inko saw that her husband glared at her, causing her heart to race in fear.

The coach pulled away and she sighed, watching her husband disappear over the horizon with a hateful expression on her face. As soon as he was gone her smile faded turning into a scowl, quickly wiping off the kiss from her cheek as if the thought of those man's lips on her skin made her sick. Inko often wished that she could ran away from her marriage. It's not that she didn't have affection her husband, she did, in her own way. But not in a romantical sense. If it was her decision after their 2nd month of marriage, she would have left in a heartbeat, he was not who she thought he was.

Sighing out of loneliness, Midoriya went back inside her house and sat on her sofa and watched the window. The sun climbing towards noon.

 _"And...like every family, they had their secrets."_ Kacchan said to the crowd with a knowing look.

Later that night, Inko heard a knock at the door. Her brown eyes lit up with excitement. How fun! She rushed to get the door.

She opened the door to find herself face to face with her lover, a very attractive young man with blonde disheveled hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black magician's coat and donned a straw hat upon his head. Inko's lover then took out a peculiar looking bottle from inside his coat pocket.

He gave Inko a soft smile  _"Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty."_ He sung flirtatiously as he waved a little red bottle over her head.

They waltzed towards the dining room  _"I've got one more night left here in town."_  He spoke with a hint of sadness, Inko melted at the sight of her lover and then looked at the bottle filled with red liquid. Seeing her reflection in it, she tried to reach for the bottle. Her arms wrapped around him as he slipped her around in a twirl holding the bottle out of reach when she made a grab for it.

 _"So, have another drink of red elixir..."_  She pressed herself against the man as he whirled her around towards the bedroom  _"And we have ourselves a little mixer."_  He winked suggestively and then dipped her body gazing into Inko's chocolate brown eyes.

The couple laughed, as he brought Midoriya to her feet. The man's eyes glinted mischievously as he pulled her closer to him  _"Have another little shallow, little lady...and follow me down..._ " He told his lover seductively as he lifted the flask to her lips, tilting it so the ruby liquid within slips through her lips.

The man patiently waited for his lover to finish drinking then he placed the bottle on the table, took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

After arriving into the bedroom, the man gently laid Midoriya onto the bed and slowly got on top of her, the pair breathing heavily. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, the man smiled brightly and leaned against Midoriya's forehead "Kiss me darling..." He whispered huskily as he pressed them into a gentle kiss that slowly turned into passionate one.

Kacchan looked away from the scene, knowing exactly what had happened between the pair after the scene blackened out turned his head towards the crowd  _"And of course, from the moment he was born. He was well...different!"_

Inko became pregnant after her night of passion with the mysterious man. She wished that, that wonderful man would show up in the city again and perhaps they could run away together. But somethings simply shouldn't be.

Midoriya who now 9 months pregnant was due to give birth any day now sat on the sofa reading a book about famous Heroes and other legends of Oz, one of her favorite books. Inko's content smile faded and the blood drained from her face. A massive amount of water gushed from between her legs as contractions began.

Inko groaned and clutched her swollen stomach "AHH!" She let out a sharp shriek as a wave of contractions hit her. Her friend as well as her midwife Shuzenji Chiyo rushed to her aid and rushed the mother to be into the bedroom. Recovery Girl as she was commonly known as was a nurse at U.A High. She was a short middle-aged woman with brown wavy hair that styled into a bun and wear a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt.

Shota rushed into to the room "Inko!" He exclaimed in fear and as soon as he entered the room and saw his wife half sitting and propped up by her pillows.

His wife closed her eyes as the contractions became more painful "I'll be fine." she promised him. "It's just really painful and...UGH!" She groaned as another contraction hit her. Chiyo quickly grabbed her medical kit and started laying towels around her.

The nurse gazed warmly into her eyes "Nearly time." she said reassuringly. The woman quickly lifted the hem of Midoriya's gown to check her progress. The labor had progressed quickly, she could see the baby's head.

Shuzenji started to pick up more of her towels as the baby began to made it's way into the world  _"It's coming!"_  she gasped.

Aizawa quickly appeared at the nurse's side  _"Now?"_  He gaped, as Chiyo kept her head in between Inko's legs.

The midwife gently massaged her patient's leg  _"The baby's coming!"_  she confirmed.

Shota paled and his head swam.  _"And how!"_  he said faintly, and moved up by Midoriya's head to clutch her hand.

Shuzenji clapped her hands and looked at Inko _"I see a nose!"_  She called out cheerfully. Shota bravely took a step forward himself to see his child be born.

Aizawa smiled at his wife  _"Inko, I see a curl!"_ he told Inko excitedly.

Inko's body shifted as she pushed, pain seared everywhere throughout her body.

Chiyo let out a small cheer of happiness and Shota gave his wife a loving smile as they both sung at the same in a joyful tone " _It's a Healthy, Perfect, Lovely Little-"_

As the baby entered the world, the nurse gently started to clean the newborn and then let out a scream of fear as the pair leaped back in fear.

The Hero paled as he looked at the midwife _"Sweet Oz!"_  He exclaimed

Inko looked up, panic stricken.  _"What is it? What's wrong!?"_  she asked frantically.

Her first thought was that something was wrong with the baby. It was alright, wasn't it? She looked between Shota and Chiyo, hoping one of them could calm her down.

Shuzenji was completely puzzled, she'd never seen anything like this before in all the babies she'd delivered.

 _"How can this be?"_  She whispered as she cleaned off the baby.

Aizawa's shock was beginning to wear off, and he was horrified.  _"What does this mean?"_  he demanded.

The midwife looked at the new baby  _"It's...atrocious!"_ she gasped, lost for words.

 _"It's obscene!"_ Shota spat back at her.

Inko was still looking between her friend and her husband wordlessly, wondering what could be wrong with the baby.

The pair looked at each other in fear  _"Like a bad omen, the baby is unnaturally Quirkless!"_  They both exclaimed.

Silently, Chiyo held up the baby for her to see. The little boy was indeed was quirkless. The baby had a bright red birthmark around his right eye and ran down to his cheek, a symbol that the child was powerless. All though they couldn't tell it was likely that the boy had a two-jointed pinky toe. His eyes were open and alert – they were an emerald green. Small tufts of hair were present; they were black. But Inko noticed that her son's hair was similar to his hair and eyebrows. Maybe, his mother thought he too will have that smile of his, the smile that melted her heart.

Inko looked at her son with love as Chiyo who was holding the newborn tried to give him to his father. Eraserhead shook his head and looked at the small baby was a look of disgust  _"It's terrifying! Take it away!"_  He screamed as he pushed Chiyo and his new son out of the room. Midoriya held out her hands to take her son.

Kacchan and the other citizens gathered near the middle of the city  _"So you see - it couldn't have been easy!"_  He said loudly, the Hero's voice filled with sorrow. The citizens didn't seem to have been moved as they all let out a loud cheer  _"No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land and goodness knows. We know what goodness is."_

Bakugo stepped forward as flames formed around him as he had begun to ascend above the crowd. They all looked up and watched the young man _" Goodness knows, the wicked die alone."_ They sung as if reminding the Hero not to be sympathetic for their enemy. Kacchan blinked back tears as his voice filled with sorrow " _He died alone..."_ He whispered, his voice lost in the commotion of victory.

_"Woe to those...Who spurn what Goodness is. They are shown..."_

A chorus of voices rang throughout the land  _"No one mourns the Wicked!"_  They cried as Kacchan gazed up at the sky  _"Good News!"_

 _"No one mourns the Wicked!"_  The people were joined in their celebrations by a Hero, spite of his heart being broken.

Bakugo then shook his head and gave the crowd a cheerful smile  _"Good news!"_ He sung as the crowd continued cheering

_"No one mourns...the Wicked!_

_Wicked..._

_Wicked!"_

 


	2. Dear Old U.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacchan who is known as The Good Hero of the South is questioned if he knew The Wicked Villain of the West. Most to the citizens of Oz's surprise, he did. Kacchan then tell them how he ended up meeting the Villain. A young boy gets accepted in U.A University even though he's quirkless. But there might be more to him that meets the eye. With that our story begins!

Kacchan grinned, compared to his younger self. He now enjoyed making people happy and was a friendlier person. The smile disappeared from the young man's face as sudden as a gust of wind. Goodness had won, with a price. "Well, this has been fun!" The Hero told the city cheerfully. "But as I'm sure you can imagine I have much to attend too!" He continued, his voice starting to speed up, as flames appeared around the man. "What with The Wizard's sudden departure. So, unless there are any more questions..." He said quickly as he ascended into the air.

"Kacchan!" A man called out to the Hero. "Is it true you were his friend?" He asked seriously, as all who citizens gasped at such a thought. His friend, a young woman cuffed the man over the head for uttering such nonsense.

Bakugo who looked very uncomfortable responded "Well...I....you see...um.... yes." He admitted quietly as a gasp went through the crowd. The citizens couldn't believe it. How could such a wonderful Hero be friends with that despicable Villain.

Kacchan smiled nervously at the crowd from the sky "But it depends what you mean by "friend!" He said quickly as he adjusted his mask. The Hero sighed as he descended into the crowd. The people once again making room for him. This is going to be a long story..."I did know him...that is our paths did cross. At school...." He stammered, his red eyes teared up of a second. At the memory from the past.

As the young man's voice got softer, there was a hush from crowd which allowed his story to be carried through the city. "But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young..." He whispered with a wave of his staff.

A memory from long ago started.

A group of giant buildings with a grand courtyard, was filled with students. Both new and old were in the clearing saying goodbye to their families until the semester was over.

Much like the Highschool. U.A University was the best University for young Heroes. That wanted the best of young people in these buildings. It was here that many powerful Heroes were made and walked through these halls.

A large gate opened, the gate protected the University. Letting only students and faculty with the school ID or a special ID for visitors in. A figure walked through the gates. A boy with emerald eyes and black curly hair like his mother's walked into the courtyard. He was hardly a man. The boy wears a blue colored beanie along with buttoned navy color jacket with pockets that were laced with black, as well as navy dress pants and upon his feet were a pair chunky brown boots.

The University's choir sung the school's song

_"O, Hallowed Halls and Vine Draped Walls._

_The proudliest site there is...."_

The new student was like the other students. Nothing about him was unusual. Except for one thing...

A bright red birthmark around his right eye and ran down to his cheek was present on his face. Now this particular birthmark was rare, none of the other students had this mark or anything similar to it. A matter of fact, no one in Oz has this birthmark, citizen or Hero. This mark was symbol that the boy was different, quirkless in a world where everyone had all sorts of powers.

_"We shall still revere the lessons learned._

_In our days at dear old U.A"_

Izuku Midoriya was absolutely thrilled to be at the Academy. He really was lucky to even be in such a school with no quirk. Izuku was very excited and even sung along with the choir.

Midoriya turned around to greet the group of students that were behind him. At the sight of his birthmark, they gasped and ran away from the boy. But Midoriya was still determined to make friends. A young girl ran into the courtyard and bumped into Izuku. Izuko tried to give a friendly smile, stuck out a hand in greeting. The girl instantly noticed his birthmark and her eye's widened in fear, she blinked and then dropped to the ground. Izuku watched two boys carry the girl away as they glared at Izuku with scared glances.

Izuku's smiled disappeared, why did he even think he would make friends. Everyone else had quirks, he was different. His birthmark was probably the first thing they saw. He was quirkless and that scared them.

A short and muscular boy bumped into Izuku. He had black hair and wear rectangular half-rim glasses. Even his eyes were also somewhat rectangular, as well as his jaw. Probably due to his Quirk, his calves were shaped like automobile engines. The boy wears a navy striped jacket and pants which covered his green shirt and knitted tie as well as a red cap on his head. Tenya Iida looked at Midoriya with a mixture of shock and fear. For a second he cowards and leaped back as he moved closer to him. Izuku angrily moved to the side letting Tenya escape to the other students.

 _"Our days at dear-"_ The choir got cut off as a new student entered the school. _"Oh...oh....oh...olddddd..."_ sang a voice, slightly too deep, obviously trying to be funny. The quirkless boy looked up from over his suitcase. Who was this kid?

A boy sat atop a mountain of luggage being pushed into the courtyard of the university. The boy had an arrogant smirk on his face. He had blonde spiky hair and piercing red eyes and who wear a white buttoned jacket with matching white dress pants and white shoes. Also, he had a white beret on his head. The students crowded around the boy, they chatted with each other and looked at him with adoration. They make remarks on how they want to be his friend, probably because he came from the city of Frottica which was located in Gillikin County, one of the very rich and prosperous regions in Oz. Even if he did look very unfriendly. _"Dear Old U.Aaaaaaa..."_ The boy and the choir finished.

As soon as everyone was settled the students turned slowly to Izuku staring at him in shock and disgust at the sight of his mark. Midoriya stared back trying not to let their stares get to him. Izuku was a very insecure and timid boy. But today, he wasn't going to let anyone pick on him. Instead he's going to make himself seem headstrong and brave. The complete opposite for how he really was feeling. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, to which no one responded. He continued speaking "What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?!" He said scornfully as he pointed to his teeth and grinned.

It was clear the quirkless student was being sarcastic. He let out a growled before slamming his bag onto the floor with a harsh bang. The other students jumped back in surprise. "Alright let's get this over with!" He said, his voice filled with anger. He rounded on a group of students that were closest to him. He was practically in their faces. "No! I am not sick." He growled then moved to the red capped boy from Munchkinland he bumped into. "Yes! I've always been quirkless, No! You can't catch it from me, you idiots." He barked as he jabbed a finger into a young girl’s chest who squeaked in fear.

"Izuku!" A stern voice broke the silence. A tall man with black hair had entered the room wheeling a short slim girl who looked slightly frog-like. The wide eyed young girl had long, dark teal hair which was tied in a bow on her back. Also, she wears the white collared shirt on underneath her navy and white vest, with a matching navy skirt. She also has a pair of giant brown boots on her feet. The students gasped at the slight of the man. He clearly was the Hero Eraserhead complete with his pair of goggles and his unraveled scarf. They couldn't believe that the freak was the son of such a great Hero. Izuku who was still angry pointed to the wide-eyed girl, presumably a relative of his “Oh, this is my younger sister Asui and as you can see she is perfectly normal with a quirk and everything!" His voice raising with each world. Aizawa swiftly took of his googles as he dragged his son by the arm, his face flushed in embarrassed "Izuku! stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason-" "I know." Midoriya replied gruffly "To look after Asui."

Eraserhead's gaze softened as he turns to his youngest child "My precious little girl...a parting gift." He said softly as he took out a box from his bag. His daughter shook her head "Father..." She whispered as she opened the box. Asui gasped as she took out a beautiful pair of silver slippers that shimmered in the light "Jeweled shoes!?" She exclaimed as she hugged them to her chest. Shota grinned brightly at his little girl "As befits for the future top Heroine of Munchkinland" He said proudly. And indeed, she would be the top Heroine, even though Izuku was the oldest of the two. Shota thought that since his son was quirkless and simply wasn't worthy enough of a child to become a Hero. He decided to let his younger sister become the top Hero.

The Hero kissed his daughter's head as he slammed the box of slippers close and turned to his son with stern expression "Izuku, take care of your sister." He then leaned in and whispered resentfully "And try not to talk as much." Eraserhead then handed his son his bag back and left quickly the University. Izuku blinked as his eyes welled up with tears. Asui looked at her brother with concern "Izuku..." She said softly. Her brother then smiled "Well there isn't anything that he could have gotten me. I clash with everything!" He said trying to not let his father bother him, but his shaky voice gave it away.

"Welcome! Welcome new students!" A voice called and everyone turned to see a young attractive woman with a lean body. Kayama Nemuri was holding a clip board and had long, spiky black hair and blue eyes. Her robes were crimson and had a floral pattern running down the long droopy sleeve of her right arm and her dress. Kayama's robe also has white frills near her neck and had a low v-cut plunge which emphasized her breasts. "I am Madame Kayama. Headmistress here at U.A University." She said with a sultry voice and a warm smile. The new students squealed at the sight of Nemuri who was well known as the 18+ only Hero: Midnight. Some of the students wondered why such an alluring Hero would be working at a school since she's been known to being flirtatious. And whether you are here to study law, logic or simply studying how to become better Heroes and Heroines. I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say, we have nothing but the highest hope for..." She paused and glanced over the freshman class. Kayama raised a brow and added “Some of...you."

Asui gave the Headmistress a confused look as she gasped at her "Oh, you must be Eraserhead's daughter! Miss Asui, isn't it?" Madame Kayama walked towards the young girl and gave her a look of pity "What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Midnight turned to the person that was standing next to the girl "And who is...AH!" She let out a scream as she noticed Izuku's birthmark. Izuku gave an embarrassed smile to the Heroine and introduced himself "I'm the other sibling Izuku...I'm beautifully tragic."

Nemuri coughed awkwardly "I see, well I'm sure you're very bright!"

Bakugo snorted "Bright?" His frown changed into a mocking grin "HA! He's practically a quirkless wonderful!" Izuku pretended to not hear his words or the students laughter.

Kayama paused both she continued speaking. "Now, regarding room assignments." She began as both Izuku and Bakugo raised their hands.

Kayama tilted her head "Is this regarding room assignments?" She asked. The blonde-haired boy replied "No, but thank you for asking, Madame Kayama. I've already been assigned a private suite." The students let out a disappointed sound for they wanted to room with Katsuki. Bakugo responded to their sadness quickly "But you all can come visit me whenever you want!" The students were satisfied, making remarking on how good Bakugo was.

"Do you have a question?" The headmistress asked wondering what this brat could want. "Oh yes! you see, I am Katsuki Bakugo, of the Upper Uplands? I've applied to your sorcery seminar to become a more powerful Hero. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay—"Magic Wands: Need They Have a Point?" He smiled brightly, clearly trying to charm the Heroine.

Nemuri frowned "Oh yes..." Judging by her frown, the Headmistress had indeed read his essay. "However." she pointed at Bakugo. "I do not teach my seminar every semester. Unless of course if someone special were to come along..."

The blonde's smile grew at the mention of a special someone. According to Bakugo, he was the only student great enough to become the best Hero, believing he was the only one that was number one material "Well exactly!" He giving the headmistress an expecting stare.

"Madame Kayama." The black-haired boy irrupted their conversation "We have not yet received our room assignments." Midnight smiled and responded quickly "Eraserhead made his concerns for your sister's well being quite apparent. She will share my compartment, where I can assist her as needed."

Izuku’s breath hitched in his throat “But I've always looked after my sister!" Asui glared at her brother, she didn't need her brother to fret over her "Izuku!" She said with annoyance.

Nemuri tilted her head "He never mentioned you..." She hesitated and then added more cheerfully "Oh well! Just a slight gulch, no need to fret, we will find some place to put you."

Off to the side, Bakugo watched the Headmistress lose interest "You know, I don't even think she read my essay! He pouted to Iida who was looking at him who seemed to be admiring the blonde. The glasses wearing boy responded to fiery student's frustration "That is so unfair! You should say something! He suggested as Katsuki pondered "Should I?"

Madame Kayama put her arm around a very shocked Izuku. "Attention! Which of you young gentlemen will volunteer to share with Mister Midoriya?" At the mention of the quirkless boy, the rest of the student body backed away.

"Madame Kayama um Midnight?" Bakugo started to ask, with his hand raised.

" Oh, thank you dear!" replied a delighted Midnight. She pushed Midoriya forward with her arm. The boy's tough act disappeared and he was not able to hide the confusion, and fear that he felt. "How very Good of you!" the Headmistress complimented a confused Bakugo.

The Headmistress looked at the two students "Yes, now you see Mister Izuku. You can room with Mister Bakugo! To your rooms, gentlemen!" She exclaimed as she started to wheel Asui away.

Izuku gasped as he started to panic “No, wait!" He exclaimed as Asui gave her brother a comforting smile “Izuku, please! I'll be alright!" She called out to her brother. "But I promised father!" Her brother cried.

Izuku who was now on the edge of a panic attack, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down but it didn't work "Let her go!" He screamed as he raised his finger and a powerful blast was released from the boy. The students gasped as they felt an enormous magical force make its way through the clearing. Some of the weaker students fell under the force of the blasts. Even Midnight gave a startled cry as Asui held onto the armrest as the wheelchair moved on it's own, wheeling itself backwards towards Izuku who then grabbed hold of the handles as the unnatural blast ended.

The Headmistress and the students recovered, but the Heroine could only blink at the two siblings in astonishment "How did you do that?" She asked. Bakugo looked at the boy in shock "How did he do that?" He whispered from where he had fallen onto the floor next to a group of students.

"Izuku!" Asui looked over her shoulder at her brother. He didn't answer. His hands were trembling as his finger was badly injured, he definitely need to get that checked out. Asui looked at her brother angrily "You promised things would be different here!" She cried and wheeled herself out of his grip.

Midnight looked at the boy with intense interest "You mean this has happened before?" She asked the quirkless student. Izuku blinked as he realized that everyone was staring at him. He gave everyone a nervous smile as he tried to find his words "W-Well, something just comes over me sometimes, it's something I can't describe." He turned to the heroine and his sister "I'll try to control myself. I am so sorry, Asui." He apologized.

"What?!" The Headmistress exclaimed in surprise. Nemuri laughed "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And that is my special talent, encouraging talent! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" She asked the awkward looking boy. Midnight had never seen anything like that all her years of teaching and being a pro-heroine. A seemingly Quirkless student has two quirks one that stockpiles power and can create powerful blasts and an Emitter quirk that can bring objects to a person. This can only be caused by having magical blood since having two quirks was not natural. The boy could be a powerful Hero with the right training.

Izuku shook his head "Not really..." he replied. Nemuri clapped. "Then I shell tutor you personally and take no one else!" She said excitedly, her blue eyes shining. On the other side of the room, Bakugo was fuming. But the Heroine was already fawning over her new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet a young college aged Izuku in this chapter! In the play Elphaba has her powers because she has both ozian and human blood so I thought it should be the same in this story


	3. The Wizard and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight recognizes that Izuku has magical powers and is special decides to teach him sorcery - and to teach no one else, even though Bakugo had his heart set on studying magic at school to become the best. She even tells Midoriya that his quirk might allow him to work with the Symbol of Peace. Izuku is thrilled...

Nemuri took Izuku’s hand into her own "Oh Mister Izuku... _Many years I have waited for a gift like your's to appear."_ She sung excitedly, her eyes sparkling as Izuku looked up at his Headmistress with a look of surprise. _"Why I predict All Might could make you, his Magic Sidekick!"_ Midnight smile grew at Izuku's shocked expression. The boy blinked before speaking "T-The Wizard!?" He stammered as Asui looked at her brother with pride. The boy has always admired All Might who was also known as The Wizard of Oz and The Symbol of Peace, since he was little and wanted to be a great hero just like him.

Madame Kayama stroked Midoriya's face tenderly _"With a talent like your's, dear. There is a definish chance."_ She then nodded _"If you work as you should..."_ She started as she started to wheel took Asui away before finishing her sentence _"You'll be making good..."_

Bakugo noticed that the Heroine was leaving and quickly called out to her "Madame Kemuri!"

Nemuri glanced at Katsuki ""Not now dearest!" She replied and shooed him away with her hands before wheeling Asui away. She walked elegantly away. That boy had no idea what was in store for him.

Bakugo clenched his fist as they started to burn before yelling "What the fuck! How could this quirkless idiot have powers? He's obviously a weakling!" He growled before slowly coming to realization "Something's wrong...I didn't get my way!?" He added more quietly as he stepped back as if in a daze. Bakugo's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as his friends cried out catching Katsuki from fainting.

Eijiro Kirishima and Sero Hanta carried Bakugo towards the nurse’s office, leaving Izuku by himself.

Midoriya was in a daze, he couldn't believe that he a quirkless boy. A nobody could have magical powers. He was hallucinating, or maybe he was dreaming. Who was he kidding, he was thrilled! He could meet All Might, The Wizard of Oz.

_"Did that really just happen?"_ Izuku asked himself in denial. _"Have I actually understood?"_ He stood up slowly looking down at his hands _"This new quirk I've tried to surprise or hide... is a talent? That could help me meet The Wizard!"_ He sung excitedly _"If I make good...So I'll make good."_ He nodded in determination before grabbing his suitcase and moving it to his side.

_"When I meet the Wizard...Once I prove my worth! And then I meet the Wizard, what I've waited for since-"_ He stopped and shrugged _"Well. Since birth. And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my mark, he won't be blinded!"_ He sung hopefully and then shook his head as if waving that thought away.

_"Do you think the Wizard is...dumb? Or like munchkins so small-minded No!"_ Midoriya wondered how would All Might be...Was he just as friendly as he has heard him to be. Or maybe he could even be fatherly!

_"He'll say to me 'I see who you truly are, a boy on whom I can rely.'"_ Izuku tried to hide his happiness but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face _"And that's how we'll begin The Wizard and I."_ He turned into a corridor at the same time as a group of students turned before noticing Izuku and they left screaming and scattering themselves away from the quirkless student. He watched them leave with with a disappointed frown _"Once I'm with The Wizard. My whole life will change. Cuz once you're with The Wizard. No one thinks you're strange!"_ He sung angrily and pointed at where the group of students were walking.

Izuku closed his eyes and thought about his family, how he was such a disappointment to them

_"No father is not proud of you,_

_No sister acts ashamed."_ Izuku then looked up hopefully

_"And all of Oz has to love you._

_When by The Wizard your acclaimed!"_ He added cheerfully. Midoriya held his arms upwards before sighing with a smile _"And this gift or this curse."_ He continued thinking about the mark on his face before shaking his head _"That I have inside... Maybe at last I'll know why."_ He closed his fists as he grabbed his case and swung it in front of himself _"When we are hand in hand. The Wizard and I..."_

Izuku continued to walk around the University before wandering into an empty greenhouse that lead into a field. The boy stood for a minute, wondering about his future _"And one day he'll say to me."_ He lowered his voice trying to mimic All Might's voice from when he saw him save a group of citizens on a projection _"Izuku, a boy who is so superior. Shouldn't a boy who's so good inside have matching exterior?"_ Izuku thought about all the people that have ignored him and have been terrified of him because he had that red birthmark that symbolized that he was quirkless, for as long as he could remember.

_"And since folks here too have an obsured degree seem fixated on you quirklessness."_ He gestured to his birthmark awkwardly _"Would it be alright by you... If I... normalize you?'_

Midoriya often wondered there was some sort of cure for his quirklessness. If anyone could fix his birthmark or even better make it disappear. It was All Might.

Izuku chuckled to himself happily imagining himself having a conversation with The Wizard _"And of course that's not important to me."_ He smiled to himself and nodded _"Alright! why not?' I'll reply! Oh what a pair we'll be The Wizard and I. Yes! what a pair we'll be The Wizard and..."_

Izuku trailed off as he stood up and his eyes became starry eyed _"Unlimited...My future is unlimited."_ He sung breathlessly and looked up at the morning sky. His green eyes now wide in wonder _"And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy I know..."_ He laughed at himself, this vision couldn't come true...could it? _"It sounds truly crazy. And true the vision's hazy..."_ Of course, it was possible, he could be seeing the future. The boy stood up taller _“But I swear someday they'll be..."_ He held his arms out wider. _"A celebration throughout Oz....That's all to do...with me!"_

Izuku could picture it so clearly. It was wonderful! Cheering rang throughout the Land of Oz. There was no hate anymore. Everyone was cheering at the sight of Izuku and All Might. _"And I'll stand there with The Wizard! Feeling things, I've never felt!"_ He smiled dreamily at the thought of how happy he would be. Finally, at last he could be normal, no one would hate him anymore.

_"And though I'll never show it I'd be so happy...I could...melt!"_ He jumped off the ledge he was standing on and run towards the field that was full of all sorts of flowers _"And so it will be. For the rest of my life. And I’ll want nothing else Till I die! Held in such high esteem..."_ He sung. His voice fulfilling with happiness. People would love him...a quirkless boy who's become a Hero! He stood in the middle of the field where he could see all of Oz from Munckinland to The Ruby City and Vinkus County.

_"When people see me, they will scream! For half of Oz's favorite team...."_ He said with his arms outstretched, the breeze ruffling his clothes _"The Wizard...And I!"_ He sang as his heart soared. Izuku's face was full of joy as the sunlight hit his face.

 


	4. What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo and Izuku quickly decide that they hate one another. Izuku is quirkless with some sort of unnaturally magic power; Bakugo is blonde and has a terrible temper; they have nothing in common. They are forced to live with one another -clashing almost everyday...

Everyone knew that Bakugo and that quirkless boy hated each other. But hatred didn't even describe their feelings towards each other.

The boys sat at their separate desks at opposite sides of the room. The room was split in half, one side pink with a large bed filled with expensive velvet sheets that featured a charmeuse trim and charmeuse silk piping on the hem. Surprisingly Katsuki liked pink. The students expected him to like black or red because it matched his fiery personality but they were wrong. According to Bakugo, pink is has a calming effect on him and though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed looking at the color. Bakugo's side also had a dresser with a large mirror that was filled with all sorts of creams and colognes. Along with a pale pink letter at the desk. On the other roommate's side, their bed was plain black, complete with a sorry looking dresser when compared to the other side. The two normally kept to themselves while in their rooms but often arguments would break out between the pair. The bathroom was neutral ground, for now

Bakugo rested his head on his left hand, thoughtfully tapping on the desk with his pen. He looked at the blank letter in front of his eyes, wondering how to start. His parents especially his mother who didn't approve of their son's attitude, wanted to heard back from him every month. Before going to University, Bakugo promised his parents he would control his temper. So far it hasn't been working out.

At his desk, as far opposite Katsuki possible, sat Izuku. The boy who had a pale green letter in front of him, looked up occasionally to glare at Bakugo from his side of their room as he thought of what to write to his father.

Finally, Bakugo began to write "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle..." He addressed in his slightly childish handwriting, not realizing that he was speaking out loud.

Izuku gave Bakugo a annoyed glare and started to write "My dear Father." He began as the roommates started to write about their problems

_"There's been some confusing over rooming here at U.A..."_

Midoriya continued writing with his neat handwriting _"But of course, I'll care for Asui."_ He promised firmly. After all it was the only reason Izuku was even at the University. Eraserhead worried that Asui would need support in school so he decided that like always, Midoriya should take care of her.

Bakugo also continued writing _"But of course, I'll rise above it!"_ He nodded as he wrote with determination. Growing up, Katsuki was praised by his parents for his quirk and abilities and was constantly being pampered. Due to this, Katsuki believes he is superior to everyone.

_"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.."_ They both thought as the pair turned and scowled at each over "Yes."

_"There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."_

Bakugo stared mockingly at Izuku and then frowned and gave him a strange look. Katsuki smirked as he thought of another way to get on Izuku's nerves _"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe..."_ He said aloud, hoping that would make the quirkless boy even more nervous that he was writing about him.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and then raised one eyebrow _"Blonde..."_ He spoke to himself and he wrote that onto the letter. The two students then double folded their letters and placed them in their uniform pockets.

Bakugo quickly stood up and walked towards Izuku _"What is this feeling so sudden and new?"_ He growled glared at Midoriya with hatred. The black haired boy looked scared for a moment and then anger took over. Bakugo had ruined his time at U.A. Ruined everything by turning all the students against him, bullying him in the halls was nothing compared to the loneliness Izuku felt. If only Bakugo could know.

_"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you."_ Midoriya retorted, letting his anger get the best of him. Bakugo blinked in surprise that Izuku was actually standing up to him and then turned away _"My pulse is rushing..."_

Izuku shook his head for a minute, his anger was starting to make his head hurt _"My head is reeling...."_ Katsuki placed his hand on his cheek, he felt them starting to get warm _"My face is flushing!"_ He cried, sounding very startled.

_"What is this feeling!"_ They both said in frustration, both standing still and then they shrugged

_"Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?"_ They placed their hands pondering what else what their feelings towards each other. "Yes." They both said at the same time as they charged at each other, stopping before they crashed into one another _“Loathing."_ The students growled, Bakugo who was taller got in Izuku's face

He expected him in shrink in fear but he was wrong. _"Unadulterated loathing!"_ Bakugo looked at Midoriya up and down with a scowl _"For your face."_ He growled as raised his palm, letting a small blast of fire explode in Izuku's face. Normally Izuku would have gotten nervous if Bakugo did that to him. But not today, Izuku stood proudly, looking up at Katsuki _"Your voice!"_ He responded back.

Bakugo's eyes widened in shock, how dare that pathetic boy insult his voice. He thought for a moment what could possibly be a good comeback when he realized that compared to him, Izuku wasn't as best dressed in his nerdy looking cap and glasses and shabby clothes _"Your clothing."_ He said with an arrogant smirk.

_"Let’s just say I loathe it all!"_

The roommates walked toward their corners of their room, both watching the others moves " _Every little trait..."_ Bakugo fixed his hair and to his anger Izuku mimicked him _“However small."_ Katsuki growled at the quirkless boy, letting his fists unclench creating small blasts before moving forward _“Makes my very flesh begin to crawl."_ Izuku meet Bakugo in the center of their room. _"With simple utter loathing."_

The students circled each over, glaring at each other. Bakugo roughly pushed Izuku making him almost fall _“There’s a strange exhilaration, In such total detestation."_ Izuku ran towards the door and threw it open, Bakugo stared at Izuku and then growled before he sauntered out. _"It's so pure, so strong!"_ They yelled at each other a cross the empty hall way. _"Though I admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last."_ Even their lockers where next to each other. They couldn't escape having to deal with each other, they had the same schedule. The boys stood back to back, Izuku glared at Bakugo as he muttered curses that were aimed at him and then quickly walked away from him, hearing the loud footsteps of the other students down the hall _"And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"_

The other students flooded the hallway, one of the girls noticed Bakugo and ran towards him followed by Katsuki's other admirers. They wanted to be him. Katsuki was handsome and had a rich family also he had a powerful quirk. Midoriya glared at Bakugo and the swarm of students surrounding him.

_"Dear Katsuki, you are just too good!"_ Bakugo smiled, listening to their praises _“How do you stand it? I don't think I could!"_ The other students turned to Izuku and looked at him with disgust at the sight of his red mark on his face _“He’s a terror, he's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias but Katsuki, you're a martyr!"_ They all said adoringly. Izuku turned, not letting them see his hurt expression. Midoriya seems like a tough boy but really those words hurt him.

Bakugo grinned brightly and replied _"Well, these things are sent to try us..."_ The students looked at Bakugo with sympathy _" Poor Katsuki, forced to reside..."_ At once, they all turned towards Izuku and started mocking him _"With someone so disgusticified, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!"_ Izuku quickly moved out of the way as the students flooded back towards Bakugo.

Bakugo raised his fists, ready to start a fight with Midoriya _"What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment...."_ They both circled each other as Bakugo spat all sorts of insults at Midoriya _"I laid eyes on you!"_ They spat at each other. They both moved away and took a deep breath _"My pulse is rushing; my head is reeling..."_

_"We loathe it all..."_ the other student chorused in _"Ohh...what is this feeling!?"_ The boys cried, not taking their eyes off each other keeping their eyes locked on each other _"Does it have a name?" "Yes....Loathing!"_ They both snarled as Bakugo roughly pushed Izuku towards the other side of the hall _"There's a strange exhilaration!"_ Midoriya gulped and then smirked flicking Bakugo's forehead as Bakugo blinked stunned. _"In such total detestation!”_

Midoriya smirked mischievously and then disappeared into the crowd, Bakugo whirled around to find that the weakling was gone _“It's so pure, it’s so strong!"_ Katsuki looked around almost frantically there were too many students surrounding him _"Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!"_ He looked around on high alert waiting for Izuku to attack.

_"And I will be loathing, for-forever."_ Bakugo said aloud as the other students joined him. Bakugo growled in annoyance, he could hear him in the crowd. Midoriya jumped up and grabbed Katsuki shoulder and spun him around. Their faces were almost touching. The blonde's eyes widen at their closeness and leaped back and scowled _”Loathing, truly...deeply loathing you!"_ Katsuki and the crowd stared at Midoriya with hatred from the other side of the hall _"My whole life long!"_

The roommates charged at each other and Izuku smiled and pretended to leap at Katsuki and the other students _"BOO!"_ He cried. Bakugo let out a high-pitched scream as he and the other students leapt back in fear _"Ahhh!"_ Izuku cackled at Bakugo's expression and triumphantly walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh....Yes the I hate you song!


	5. Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During class one day, their history teacher's blackboard is desecrated with hate filled words. The students are shocked and Doctor Nezu dismisses his class early. He tells Izuku, who stays behind, that he is quite distressed about the desecration and that animals all over Oz are losing their civil rights.

In a lecture hall, the students took their seats for the next class. The students looked confused as their teacher was not in the room at their arrival. A large blackboard was displayed at the head of the room, which already had a lesson plan on it. "Settle down class!" A voice called from another room in the front of the classroom "Settle down now!"

Their teacher then appeared into view and stood in front of the class room. The students stared at their teacher in shock. The class did not have a human teacher. Instead they had an Animal as a teacher. In the world of Oz, talking Animals were normal. Of course, they had just plain regular animals but Animals had quirks which able them the ability to speak. But since, The Wizard took power...Animals as teachers or other professional jobs were rare to see. Their teacher was an interesting Animal, no one could tell what he exactly was. He had the face of a bear which had a scar across his right eye, the tail of a mouse and the paws of a Dog. They did know his name from their schedules, he simply goes by Dr. Nezu.

Dr. Nezu wear spectacles and had a long brown coat on which had a maroon colored shirt underneath. The professor also had a white bow around his neck and black dress pants. Dr. Nezu gave his students a warm smile "I have read your most recent essays and I am amazed to report some progress!" He said cheerfully as he handed the young man in the front row a pile of papers to pass out.

The Dog-like teacher then turned towards where Bakugo was sitting, surrounded by his adorning fans "Although some of us still tend to favor form over content, Mr. Kacchan." He said sternly. Bakugo looked up in annoyance. This was the third time his teacher had mispronounced his last name. It was starting to get on his nerves "It's Katsuki, professor." He told their teacher. Nezu nodded and replied, "Ah yes, KASuki..." Katsuki let out a growl before taking his paper. The fiery boy took a breath to stop himself from snapping out at their teacher "I really don't see what the problem is, every other professor seems to able to pronounce my name."

Izuku had enough of Bakugo and in a rage leaped to his feet "Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name is not the sole focus of Doctor Nezu's life. And maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different!" He snapped as the students looked up at Midoriya in surprise. He was normally quiet in class, no one would ever think of him to snap out in class.

Bakugo let out a cackle of laughter and his lips curled into a malicious grin "Well...it seems the red pepper is steamed." Obviously referring to Izuku's birth mark. The class roared with laughter until Nezu raised his voice "Class, class!" He yelled and then sighed "Mr. Midoriya has a point! As you can see, I am the only Animal on the faculty. The token Animal as it well..." He turned as grabbed Izuku's arm and lead him to his desk.

The teacher had a dreamy expression on his face as he started to ramble about the olden days...where things were good for Animals "But it wasn't always this way. My dear students, how I wish you could have known this place as it once was. When one could walk these halls, and hear an Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeest waxing philosophic!" He paused as he realized that his class wasn't listening to him and then scratched his paws on the board "Can you see, dear students, what is being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less..." He glanced at Izuku with a sad smile "Well....colorful."

An awkward amount of silence passed by and Nezu realized that his class didn't agree with him. It was hopeless to try and get them to agree "Now, who can tell me what set this into motion?" The white furred teacher said as he walked back to board, hoping someone would respond. Midoriya's hand shot up "From what I've read, it all started with The Great Drought." Nezu nodded and gave the black-haired boy a pleased smile "Exactly right!" he turned "Food grew scarce. People grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the team "Scapegoat?" He asked expectantly hoping someone would answer besides Izuku.

With a sigh he looked around the class "Someone besides Mr. Midoriya? Ah, yes Mr. Kacchan?" He pointed at the now fuming student. Bakugo let out a spark of flames in annoyance "It's Katsuki. And don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past." He told the teacher. Izuku gave him a confused look. Bakugo could be that naive? Could he? When he saw the other students agreeing. He face palmed. Of course, his class only cared about themselves.

Doctor Nezu chuckled, shaking his head before turning to the board "Well...perhaps these questions will answer...." he trailed off. A loud gasp rang out through the class. Until a deafening silence hung over them. Midoriya's mouth fell open, letters were written on the board in bright red paint. Almost as red as Izuku's birthmark. The words were written with absolute hatred

"ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD."

"Who is responsible for this?" Doctor Nezu asked in a low whisper. The students stayed quiet, their teacher was known to have a terrible temper. Nezu let out a growl at the silence "I'm waiting for an answer." The class was still silence, not knowing how to respond. The bear like Animal snarled, letting his rage take over "Very well, that will be all for today." He added. The class looked at him in fear, they were too afraid to move. Nezu let out a furious roar at the shocked students, his teeth glistening in the light “You heard me...Class dismissed!" The students scrambled to their feet, gathered their belongings and quickly left the room.

Asui started to wheel herself out of the room but then stopped and remembered that she was supposed to wait for her brother "You go ahead Asui." He told her, Asui frowned and left the classroom. The room was now silent with just the two of them in the room. Midoriya walked up to the blackboard and took a closer look at the message "Animals should be seen and not heard?!" He read aloud, his voice full of disbelief that someone would write such a thing. Nezu gave the young man a forced smile "Oh Mr. Izuku, don't worry about me." He said cheerfully, though anyone could tell that he was upset "Go and join your friend." He added, waving his student off.

Midoriya moved closer to the Professor and gestured to himself "That's alright, I have no friends...Would you like to share my lunch?" He asked hopefully as he sat down on the bench that his teacher was sitting on and offered the paper from his sandwich to munch on. Izuku had heard that dogs weren't very picky eaters and he didn't think that Nezu would be that picky since he was part dog. Doctor Nezu's eyes lit up and gave the quirkless boy an affection grin as he took the paper gratefully "Oh, Thank you. How kind!" He said warmly and then started to eat his lunch. The white furred teacher sighed and stopped eating "I seem to have lost my appetite." He said quietly, his eyes downcast.

Izuku frowned at his professor's expression "You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you...." He trailed off and then added awkwardly "I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't." Nezu shook his head and the replied somberly " _Oh Mr. Izuku. If it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But...the things one hears these days, dreadful things!"_

The professor looked around wearily to make sure that no one was eavesdropping _"I've heard of an ox, a professor from Quox no longer permitted to teach, who has lost all powers of speech."_ "What?!" Izuku exclaimed and then was hushed by his teacher who was worried that someone would heard them _"And an owl in Munchkin Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock forbidden to preach. Now he only can screech!"_ He exclaimed as a look of concern appeared of Midoriya's face. _"Only a rumor, but still enough to give pause to anyone with paws!”_ Nezu wiggled his paws and then added _"Something bad is happening in Oz."_

 _"Something bad.... happening in Oz?"_ Izuku repeated in disbelief. Nezu narrowed his eyes _"Under the surface, behind the scenes. Something BAAAAAD!"_ Nezu froze and quickly covered his mouth, he couldn't be losing his ability to speak, too could he?

The Professor coughed and added _"Bad..."_ Midoriya looked at him with a concerned gaze and held out his hand "Doctor Nezu, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?" He asked, his voice full of concern. His teacher shook his head and replied sheepishly "No, I don't know what came over me." Izuku tried to stay calm, but his voice got squeaky which only happened when he was nervous "So you're saying that there are Animals that have somehow forgotten how to speak? How is that possible?" He asked, alarm growing with every word.

"Well there's a lot of pressure not to. With enough discouragement, you can keep anyone silent." The Professor replied honestly and then added more firmly. "But I for one will never stop..." He trailed off at the sound of heels clicking from down the hall.

Madame Kayama hurried into the room, with a panicked expression on her face "Doctor Nezu!" She exclaimed " "I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class. Are you alright, Doctor?" She asked and then paused as she realized Izuku was also in the room "And Mr. Midoriya, you're still here? She asked, sounding very confused "I thought you'd be on your way to my seminar by now."

Izuku walked towards his Headmistress, his face red with embarrassment "Yes, Madame. I would be but..." He turned to see Doctor Nezu quickly flipping the chalkboard over to show the day's lesson plan and then disappearing into his office. Izuku was confused on why he was so suspicious of Madame Kayama. She seems to be a kind and trustworthy lady.

Midnight narrowed her eyes “But what?" She gave her student a look of disappointment “I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanding mistress and if one's ambitions of meeting The Wizard." She glanced at Nezu who now was poking his head out of the room with a cool look “I'm sure Doctor Nezu see's my point." She stared at the Professor before leaving the classroom.

Izuku started to hastily gather his belonging "I better go..." He then thought for a moment and turned to his teacher _"Doctor Nezu...If something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell All Might. He'll make it right! That's why we have a Wizard!"_ He said reassuringly and then added _"So nothing bad..."_ The white furred professor gave him a small smile "I hope your right..." The two faced each other _"Nothing all that bad..."_ They reassured each other. Nezu then added _"Nothing truly...BAAAAAD..."_ They both froze as Nezu covered his mouth with his paw and then blinked _"Sorry...bad."_ He said apologizing for his outburst and then ran out of the room.

Izuku watched him leave with a worried heart. What is happening in Oz? Are all the Animals going to lose their power of speech? _"It couldn't happen here in Oz..."_ He told himself, his voice full of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy did this chapter take a while to write! Enjoy! (ノ^∇^)


	6. Dancing Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charming new character appears in this chapter! And his philosophy changes all the students into being more carefree.

Outside U.A University's campus, students of various years hung around the school's outside garden. Most of them were studying for their exams around a statue of The Symbol of Peace. After all they all had gotten into an extreme pretentious school and failing won't do any good. Izuku walked as he read his book on the history of Sorcery. Suddenly a loud honk rang though the garden and Midoriya gasped and yelled "Hey!"

The boy leapt out of the way of a speeding cart. The cart stopped to a screech as the driver who had blond hair with black, lightning-shaped stripe that ran through his hair. He had on a brown coat and a brown hat. The driver glared and looked at Izuku's red birthmark and then gestured to the boy that was in the back of the cart, his legs dangling outside haphazardly while he snored "Be quiet sir don't wake him, he's asleep!" He snapped

Midoriya glanced at the boy and then replied angrily "I certainly will! Hey, you! Wake up!" He growled as he grabbed his book and slammed it. The boy woke up with a yelp and blinked drowsily. The driver let out a surprised gasp "Young man, do you even know who this is?" He asked. Midoriya glanced at the boy who still didn't seem full awake "I don't care who he is! Your cart nearly ran me over!"

The good-looking boy had short hair that was evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left. He had a burn scar over his left eye which was blue but his right eye was gray. The newcomer had on a red buttoned up vest that was over a white shirt, beige pants that seems too tight for a school uniform and light brown boots. He blinked at the sight of Izuku and then smirked "Of course, it's daytime." He then turned to his driver and took off his sunglasses revealing that his left eye was blue and the right was grey "Well, see you soon, Denki. I'm sure I won't last any longer at this school then I did at any of the others."

The two boys then did the most elaborate secret handshake that Izuku had ever seen. Denki nodded goodbye and then rode away leaving the boy to his new school. As he wheeled away the boy grabbed his satchel from the back of the cart put it over his shoulder. Midoriya then began lecturing the new student "Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?!" He exclaimed as the boy replied coolly "Maybe the driver saw red, and didn't know if he should stop or not."

At those words Midoriya let out a sound of annoyance before leaving the boy who now had out his schedule alone.

At that moment Katsuki followed by Iida entered the garden "Uh Mister Bakugo, I know I'm just a Munchkin." The blonde turned to face him which caused Iida to clear his throat and responded nervously, ruffling his black hair. "But Munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine...for you." He then sighed "But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm here..." Bakugo looked away and replied, trying to sound sympathetic "That's not true, Aida." Iida blinked "It's Iida..."

Katsuki then forcefully grabbed the shorter boy and pulled him forward "Aida! Do you know who that is!?" He exclaimed. Iida didn't respond because he was staring at Katsuki's hands "You're touching me..." He said dreamily as the blonde let go of him. "That's Shoto Todoroki, Endeavor's son! He is that Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious! " He exclaimed excitedly and he leapt to his feet, heading towards the new student’s direction followed by Iida.

Katsuki gave the new boy a bright grin "Were you looking for something or _someone?_ " His voice turning husky. Not only was he Endeavor's son who was just as great as The Wizard of Oz. He was also very attractive.... maybe if he got together with him, Midnight who let him join her Sorcery class.

Todoroki raised a brow and then gave the blonde a small smile "Yes, some sort of history class somewhere over there." He told the two boys and pointed to his schedule "That is the history building right down there!" Iida replied quickly, hoping the boy would leave them alone. Bakugo piped up "That class just ended!"

Shoto looked relieved "Oh! perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?" He asked curiously. The blonde stepped forward and smiled coyly "Nothing really...until now." He reached towards Shoto's hand. But Iida stepped in between them with a finger raised "We've been studying." He replied in a matter of fact tone, puffing his chest out a bit.

"Well..." Todoroki looked around a bit with a sly smirk "I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students fall to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task." He said smoothly and wrapped his arm over Iida's shoulder _"The trouble with school is. They always teach the wrong lessons."_ He told the two boys. Iida gave him a confused look as Shoto shook his head in his direction _"Believe me, I've been kicked out enough of them to know!"_ Bakugo looked at Shoto with a look of admiration

 _"They want you to be less callow, less...shallow."_ He then turned back to Katsuki who laughed a little bit too heartily. _"But I say why invite stress in?"_ He grabbed Iida's book from his hands _"Stop studying strife."_ The boy then chucked the book behind him, much to Iida's horror. Todoroki flashed Bakugo a mischievous grin _"And learn to live, the unexamined life..."_

The multi eyed student turned with a slow spin followed by him taking a few steps back _"Dancing through life."_

 _"Skimming the surface..."_ The other now curious students looked up from their book, attracted by this new student _"Gliding where turf is smooth."_ He moved towards a boy who was reading _"Life is painless for the brainless."_ Todoroki then walked towards a girl with short purple hair and bangs. She also had plug-like earlobes. The student seemed deep into thought as she read. Todoroki then lifted the book from her hands, to her anger _"Those who don't try, never look foolish."_ He then tossed the book into the floor and leaped off the statue onto a ladder that lead to the green room.

The students crowded around Todoroki with interest. He was quite charming and his philosophy didn't seem that bad _"Dancing through life, no need to tough it! When you can sluff it off as I do."_ He pointed in the student’s direction _"Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters..."_ He then grabbed the hands of a cheerful looking girl with pink skin and yellow horns protruding from her hair and spun her around _"It's just life, so keep dancing through."_

 _"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping."_ Shoto turned back towards Bakugo _"And always keeping cool."_ He stopped in front of the blonde and gazed into his eyes. Who knew a boy with such a fiery and not friendly attitude could blush?

Shoto then wrapped his arm around Bakugo _"Life is fraughtless."_ He leaded forward to stroke his cheek _"When you're thoughtless."_ Katsuki chuckled, his plan was working. The blonde then held Bakugo's hand _"Those who don't try never look foolish."_ Todoroki then moved away from the spikey hair boy and jumped into the statue surveying the crowd of students before him _"Dancing through life. Mindless and careless, make sure you're where less trouble is rife._ " He then wrapped his hand around the statue's arm and hung off it. Todoroki leaned of the staff with a swing _"Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing._ " he glanced at Katsuki _"When you're dancing, through life!"_

The charming boy then landed next to Bakugo "So the most swankified place in town?" He asked Katsuki curiously. The blonde pondered for a moment before answering "That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!" Bakugo declared after a pause, pointing at Shoto in triumph.

Todoroki's face lit up at his response "Sounds perfect!" He exclaimed cheerfully _"Let’s go down to the Ozdust ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight."_ The students began to buzz with excitement. A ball! A dance party! They cheered at Todoroki's words and turned to talk to their friends about this upcoming dance. _"We can dance 'till it's light..."_

The now popular student took Katsuki's hand and twirled him off to the side _"Find the loveliest person, give them a whirl!"_

 _"Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom!_ " Shoto said cheerfully as Iida smiled at Bakugo shyly, the blonde gave him a small smile. _"Come on follow me...."_ The new student moved to the study group, who looked at him in wonder. They had never met anyone that was this carefree _"You'll be happy to be there."_ Shoto then grabbed Katsuki’s hand and spun him around, surprisingly Katsuki was quite the dancer _"Dancing through life...Down at the Ozdust!"_ The others cheered.

Todoroki looked around at the now dancing students with a look of pride at what he had caused _“If only become dust is what we come to!"_

_"Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just life so keep dancing through..."_

"Mister Katsuki?" Iida softly tapped Katsuki's back and the blonde whirled around to see how dare touch him. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, by your side...waiting all night." Katsuki smiled awkwardly and replied "Oh...how very kind, Aida." and then he thought to himself _"This Munchkin thinks I like him...he looks like a total loser who does nothing but study. How pathetic!"_

"...Iida..." Katsuki glanced around hoping he could find someone to take this boy away from him. His eyes locked onto Asui who sat at her wheelchair, alone. A malicious grin formed on his face as a plan hatched in his head "But you know what would be even kinder?" Bakugo took Iida's arm pointed to Asui _"See that tragically beautiful girl..."_ The other boy turned and looked at the girl _"The one in the chair?"_ Bakugo sighed _“It seem so unfair! We should go on a spree and not she..."_ The blonde looked at the girl sadly, unlike her brother. Asui was strong even if she was wheelchair bound, that didn't stop her. She had a great quirk.

He looked away sadly _"Gee...I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were to go invite her!"_ He said thoughtfully. Iida pondered at his words and then smiled brightly "Well, maybe I could invite her!" Katsuki gasped with mock surprise. It wasn't a surprise that Iida was so gullible _"Oh Aida...really? You would do that for me?"_

The black-haired boy nodded eagerly and then replied softly "I would do anything for you, Mister Katsuki." He then turned and walked over to Asui, who looked relived that someone was speaking to her "Excuse me miss?" He began to speak.

Todoroki whistled as he stood in front of the blonde "You're good!" Bakugo grinned slyly "I don't know what you mean.... But I do happen to be free tonight, so..." Todoroki grinned back at the shorter blonde "So I'll be picking you up around, eight?" Katsuki smiled, his plan was working! "After all."

The pair slowly moved closer to each other _“Now that we meet one another...It's clear we deserve each other."_ Katsuki placed his hand over Todoroki's cheek _"You're perfect..."_ He said dreamily _"You're perfect!"_ He replied affectionately, wrapping his hands over his waist _"So we're perfect together, born to be forever!"_

_"Dancing through life...."_

In the greenhouse, Izuku scoffed at the sight of Katsuki and that new boy "It's absurd! This silly rich boy appears, and everyone's off to worship him like some sort of cultish social gathering!" Midoriya grumbled and pushed his glasses up. Asui looked at her brother with a bashful smile “Even me."

Midoriya turned to his sibling, staring at her with wide green eyes "I'm going! Isn't it wonderful?" Asui's face turned red, Izuku has never seen his sister blush this deeply before. "Iida was too shy to ask me at first but once Bakugo encouraged him..." Asui was interrupted "Bakugo?" Izuku shouted in surprise. Suddenly all the puzzle pieces fell into place. No matter what, if Katsuki had something to do with this dance then it was practically guaranteed to bring terrible things. "Don't!" Asui practically spat. She shook him off. "Don't you dare speak against him. I'm about to have the happiest night of my life, all thanks to Bakugo!" She said warmly.

 _"Finally, for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night."_ Asui sighed happily _"With this Munchkin boy, Bakugo found for me..."_ Asui glanced down with a small smile, brushing the hair out of her eyes _"And I only wish there were, something I could do for to repay her..."_ She pondered. Izuku watched his sister with sympathy _"We deserve each other and Bakugo helped it come true! We deserve each other, me and Iida..."_ Asui sighed and turned to her brother, her brown eyes begging "Please Izuku, try to understand."

Izuku's face softened and took her hand

_"I do...."_

Katsuki adjusted his light pink tie. He and his friends were almost ready for the dance that was happening in a few hours. His jacket and pants were both rose and the jacket had white buttons. Underneath it he wore a white shirt that had light pink stripes on. It matched his shiny silver shoes. Eijiro gazed curiously at a black box that was on the floor. The red-haired boy then picked it up and opened it, to find an old pointy black hat. He then gasped, why would Bakugo have such an ugly hat? He normally had the fanciest clothes. This was very unlike him "Bakugo! What in Oz's name?" He exclaimed in horror.

Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise and then roughly snatched the hat out of his friend's hand wide "Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats." He explained quickly. The spikey haired boy raised an eyebrow giving him a hard-disbelieving look. "I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much..." He added as Kirishima and Sero gave each other mischievous looks and then and then grinned at the blonde. "Yes, you do!" They both exclaimed.

Katsuki blinked and then pondered for a minute "Oh I couldn't...could I?" He said to himself. He hated Izuku Midoriya with a passion. This would be a fantastic way to embarrass him. The pair encouragingly and Bakugo then faced the two boys with a wild grin.

At the moment, Izuku bursted into the dorm, he did not look happy _"Listen Bakugo, Asui and I were just talking about you..."_ He began but was then interrupted by Katsuki _"Right on time, you FUCKING NERD! I was just talking about you!"_ He said with a forced smile. The fiery boy then held up the black hat _"I thought you might want to wear this to the party tonight!"_

 _"It's really uh, sharp! Don't you think?"_ Bakugo asked, holding the hat up to the light with a look of pretended fondness Izuku blinked in confusion. Well, if Bakugo thinks it's great.... He didn't know anything about fashion, so maybe.

Izuku fixed his eyes on the hat with interest. _"You know, black...is this year’s err...pink!"_ He continued rambling. Katsuki grinned at Izuku's interest in the hat and gestured to it _“You deserve each other, this hat and you. You're both so...smart."_ He added awkwardly. _"You deserve each other so, here!"_ The blonde chuckled darkly and forcefully shoved the hat into Izuku's arms.

The blonde then walked towards the door, followed by his friends. Before he left, Katsuki rested one hand on the doorframe and looked back with a mischievous smile " _Out of the Goodness of my heart......"_

Izuku was left alone, wondering why Katsuki Bakugo, of all people have given him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene in the musical is really great! Check it out! o((*^▽^*))o


	7. Dancing Through Life (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter

It was a truly magical night.

The Ozdust ballroom had been completely transformed. Elegant curtains, soft and dark, draped over each towering wall. Warm lights were arranged around the large room to set an enchanting mood. Small sequins sewn into the drapes and other objects sparkled in the light, glittering like stars. Tables strewn with food and drinks adorned the two longest sides of the room as well as the chairs which waited near the back wall for tired dancers who needed a rest.

The dance floor was filled with students doing all sorts of dances. They were either dancing with romantic partners or their friends. Colors from every outfit blended together, creating a dance of their own.

Students guided their partner around the dance floor as they glided into each step, making the whole floor seem awhirl. Both the junior, sophomores, and freshman class at U.A University were filled with talented dancers.

Bakugo and Shoto walked in hand in hand Shoto’s tux was burgundy and matched well with his partner's outfit, they both stepped onto the dance floor and he spun him around in a waltz.

At that moment Iida and Asui came in, a little awkwardly. Iida knew Bakugo would see how caring he was and go out with him. He turned to watch the couple until he saw them slowly getting closer to each other, before Bakugo pulled Shoto into a passionate kiss.

Asui saw a waiter walk towards her and smiled friendly "What's in the punch?" she asked and Iida answered “Lemons, melons and pears." "Oh my..." She replied. Asui was having so much fun, she was so happy that Iida asked her out.

Iida then turned to Asui with a look of uncomfortableness _“Listen Asui..."_

"Yes?" The black-haired girl glanced up in confusion _“Uh, Asui...I've got something to confess...a."_ Iida pushed his glasses up. Trying not to let the guilt take over _"A Reason why, well...Why I asked you here tonight."_

Asui's face fell as she turned away from him _“Oh Iida...I know why."_ Iida looked at her in surprise " _You do?"_ _"It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me..."_ Asui wheeled forward, prompting Iida to responded _"Well, isn't that right?"_ Iida gulped and then shook his head _"No... It’s because...uh..."_ He glanced back to Katsuki then back to Asui _“Because...because you are so beautiful!"_ He cried.

Asui's face lit up with a wide grin _“Oh Iida, I think you're wonderful."_ She then took his hand _“And we deserve each other, don't you see this is our chance?"_ She chuckled fondly _“We deserve each other, don't we, Iida?"_ He then froze and then suddenly exclaimed _"You know what? Let’s dance!"_ Asui blinked "What?" _“Let’s dance!"_ He repeated as he then grabbed her wheelchair and pulled her backwards onto the dance floor. The Munchkin faced Asui and bowed and then spun the chair around making the girl laugh in joy as she held her hands up. As if she were twirling on her feet instead.

"Mister Katsuki?" Katsuki turned to the voice to find Midnight walking towards them. "Madame Kayama! What are you doing here?" Midnight stopped before him, she clearly didn't want to be here. "I have something for you," She held out a small silver wand towards her and the blonde gasped taking it gingerly. "Madame! A training wand...How can I ever express my graditution?" He asked breathlessly.

Nemuri waved him off "Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate’s idea. Not mine." She told the blonde who blinked in confusion "Izuku?" He whispered in disbelief as his Headmistress continued "Mister Midoriya requested that I include you in sorcery class, He insisted I tell you this very night or he would quit the seminar."

Bakugo looked up startled "But...Why?" Midnight only shrugged "I have no idea." She then scoffed and looked at Katsuki up and down "My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes." She then laughed loudly "I hope you'll prove me wrong." She said, patting the blonde’s hair with a cruel smile "I doubt you will!"

Todoroki gave Midnight, an odd look before turning back to his partner "What is it?" He asked curiously. Bakugo stared at the wand in disbelief "I got what I wanted...and yet...it didn't feel...?" He whispered “Then what's the matter?" Shoto asked in confusion. Katsuki turned back with a smile "Nothing..."

A figure appeared at the staircase and his appearance made the whole ballroom erupt into laughter. Izuku who was wearing an all-black suit, shoved his way through the dance floor and glanced at Katsuki with a hurt look. The students started to gossip _"What’s with the hat, so it's last year...Ew it's disgusting! Who invited the quirkless boy?"_

Izuku blinked back tears as he took off the hat before narrowing his eyes and placing it firmly on his head. Midoriya took a deep breath and then started to awkwardly dance. He pushed his hand out, before twirling his hands together and spun around, nearly falling over. Everyone snickered but he pretended not to care. Even though there wasn't any music he kept dancing.

Katsuki shut his eyes close as the guilt started to take over. Todoroki watched the boy with a look of admiration "Who in Oz is this?" He asked as his partner gazed at Midoriya sadly "My roommate. Please don't just...stare!" He cried

After a moment of watching the boy dance. Todoroki spoke up "Well I'll say this, he doesn't give a damn about what anyone else thinks." Katsuki was unable to look away "Of course he does...He just pretends not too. _I can't believe it but I actually feel awful for, that idiot."_ He added quietly.

Shoto looked back in confusion "Why? it's not like it's your fault." Katsuki then turned to Jack, handing his wand to him "Excuse me..."

The blonde started walking towards his roommate. He tapped Midoriya on the shoulder who jumped in surprise. Katsuki held out his head” May I...May I cut in?" He asks, his voice full of sympathy. The black-haired boy nodded and took his hand. The blonde gulped and tried to copy his dance. He turned back and danced again just as horribly as Izuku did, when he spun around Eijiro and Sero appeared with their arms crossed. He glanced at them and turned back towards Izuku.

He brought his hand slowly then the other. At that moment, the music slowly began to start up again. Izuku watched and started to slowly copy the blonde. The new pair spun around and circled each other. The other students started to join their dance as the music started to get upbeat.

Izuku couldn't believe it, Katsuki noticed him stop and turned to stare at him with a look of disbelief. Maybe Izuku wasn't that bad......

_"Dancing through life.... Down at the Ozdust!"_

The music played as the students danced together, following the pair’s lead.

Bakugo smiled at Izuku's face with a look of new found affection for the boy. Before taking his hand, where they ran to the center meeting Shoto in the middle. He gave Izuku a nod and he smiled happily. Katsuki looked at the two with a grin, before taking all their hands to dance in a circle. _“If only because dust is what we come to!"_

_“And the strange thing, Your life could end up changing!"_

Izuku couldn't believe it, he was actually happy. Maybe now people would like him? A smile was on his painted face. It was moments like this that made him believe in miracles. _“While you're dancing...through.... life!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene's really long so I divided it into two...enjoy!


	8. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance, The roommates return to their room. Will these two finally become friends?

Back at the boy's dormitory. Izuku and Bakugo were up all night trying to get to know one another. Of course, that took some time because Katsuki was being his usual stubborn self.

The boys sat on their beds, Izuku watching his roommate with amusement. Katsuki was quite hyper and was jumping up and down, obviously still excited from the party "Your very first party ever!?" He said in surprise, sure Midoriya is a totally loser but he must have been invited to at least one party during his lifetime.

Izuku quirked a brow and replied, "Do funerals count?" He asked as the now bubbly blonde gave him a confused look and quickly changed the subject "Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone! I'll go first!" He stood up and took a breath before speaking "Todoroki and I...are going to be married!" He exclaimed happily before squealing into his pillow. Midoriya started at Bakugo's behavior, it's like he was a totally different person "He's asked you already?" He asked in disbelief. The blonde sat up and waved Izuku's question off "Oh....he doesn't know yet." He said awkwardly. Midoriya laughed at his comment.

"Alright you nerd, since I told you a secret, now, you tell me a secret." The blonde looked at his roommate in expectation. The black-haired boy tilted his head in confusion "Like what? " He asked. He didn't understand why Katsuki was asking him to open up. He didn't have many secrets to share, after all he was a nobody.

Katsuki climbed on to Izuku's bed and quickly lifted up a small ruby liquid filled bottle and held it up to the light "Like....Why do you always sleep with this funny little red bottle under your pillow? He asked slyly, a smirk written across his face. Midoriya let out a surprised yelp and leap to his feet "Give it back!" He cried as he lunged forward to grab the bottle, but Bakugo held it out of reach. The blonde grinned mischievously “Come on! Tell me!" He begged. Izuku quickly ran towards the smaller boy, his face contorted with angry " Give it to me now!" He yelled as he snatched the bottle from the blonde's grasp. Izuku turned away from Bakugo, calmer now that he had his bottle "It was my mother's. That's all" He said quietly.

Katsuki frowned "That's not fair!" He pouted sadly "I gave you a really good one." Izuku turned and sighed "My father hates me." The blonde gasped loudly and Izuku shook his head “That’s not the secret."

"Oh."

Midoriya looked down at the floor "It's my fault." Bakugo looked at the boy with concern "What is?" He asked. Izuku looked out the window"....That my sister is the way she is..." He added and then gestured with to a photo on his drawer of his sister on her first day of school "You, see when my mother was carrying Asui. My father was worried that the baby might come out..." He trailed off and pointed to his fluorescent red birthmark.

 _"Quirkless."_   They both whispered softly. Midoriya nodded slowly "He was so worried he made our mother chew milk flowers day and night. Only it made Asui come too soon, with her little legs all tangled." He closed his eyes to stop the tears "And our mother never woke up. None of which would have ever happened if not for me. " He said quietly with dejected expression on his face. Bakugo placed his hand on Izuku's cheek and gently caressed it "That was the milk flowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret Izuku, but that doesn't make it true." He said softly, surprised at his behavior.

The blonde gasped and pointed to the window "Look, Deku! It's tomorrow!" He stopped and added awkwardly "Do you mind if I call you, Deku?" Midoriya smiled, amused at his roommate's sudden bubbliness "Well, it's a little perky." The blonde babbled happily "And you can call me-" He stopped, and his eyes sparkled playfully "Bakugo!" Izuku help but giggled at his enemy now turned friend. Bakugo grinned brightly as an idea hatched in his mind _"You see, Deku. Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"_ He said cheerfully. Midoriya smiled wavered _"You really don't have to do that."_ Katsuki chuckled _"I know, that's what makes me so nice!"_

 _"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it...who isn't less fortunate that I?_ " He asked and placed his hand over his heart _"My tender heart, tends to start to bleed."_ He smiled excitedly _"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over."_ He took a breath to calm down _"I know, I know, exactly what they need."_

He removed Izuku's glasses "And even in your case." Midoriya glared and put the glasses back on _"Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face!"_ Katsuki grinned as if he was ready to take on the world _"Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead..."_ He pointed to himself _"And yes indeed."_ The blonde then pointed to Izuku _"You. Will. Be...."_

 _"Popular!"_ He exclaimed extravagantly _"You're going to be popular."_ He spun around and walked towards his dresser, grabbing all his makeup, lipstick, all the items Izuku needed. Izuku watched his roommate in confusion " _I teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to girls, little ways to flirt and flounce!"_ He winked at the black-haired boy before gasping _"Oh! I'll show you what shoes to wear..."_ Katsuki moved to Izuku's bed and started combing his hair, hoping to make the curls neater _"How to your fix your hair."_

_"Everything that really counts to be popular."_

Bakugo took off his new friend's glasses, much to his annoyance _"I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports..."_ He grinned and nudged the other boy _"Know the slang you've got to know! So, let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go "_

The blonde pulled Midoriya onto his bed, got behind him and wrapped an arm around him _"Don't be offended by my frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to become a pal."_ Katsuki then nuzzled the curly haired boy's cheek, leaving him very confused _" A brother and adviser....There's nobody wiser! " "_

 _Not when it comes to popular."_ The blonde smirked while gesturing to himself proudly _"I know about about popular! And with an assist from me to be who'll you be."_ Bakugo then pointed to Izuku _"Instead of dreary who-you-were... or are..."_ Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at that last line. _"There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular..lar!"_ He shook his head at his wording before skipping around the room.

Midoriya quickly turned and covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous his friend looked. Katsuki settled own in front of Izuku and gave him a thumbs up _"We're gonna make you popular!"_ He picked up the lip-gloss and placed it on Izuku's lips, who doesn't love someone with soft and shiny lips? _"When I see depressing creatures. With unprepossessing features... I remind them on their own behalf to think of."_ The fiery boy then started highlighting his roommate's birthmark and cheeks, making his features show. Izuku did not look that terrible, when you think about it _"Celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"_ He added sarcastically, admiring his work on Izuku's face.

 _"They were popular!"_ The blonde snorted and then added seriously _"Please! It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude..."_ He then gestured to himself _"It's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!_ " Midoriya groaned and buried his head in his hands "Oh Kacchan...This is never going to work." He grumbled.

Bakugo's face lit up at his roommate's new nickname for him and then shook a finger "Deku, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change!" He stopped as eyes widen in realization "...And all because of me." He then chuckled to himself and then nodded " Alright! First: hair. See? This is how you toss your hair. T _oss, toss!_ " The blonde then shook his hair making it look wilder then it already is. Katsuki then eyed Midoriya's curly hair and then add "One second thought. Let's not practice that. And now— " He whipped out a small training wand and grinned widely " I shall transform your simple “robes” into a magnificent dress suit" He waved the wand and pointed it in Izuku's direction "Dress suit!"

Nothing happened.

Katsuki frowned before twirling it again, his temper taking over "DRESS SUIT!" He screamed causing his roommate to jump. His robes were still on. The blonde growled and then examined the wand "Is this thing on?" The black-haired boy stepped forward carefully "Do you want me to try?" The blonde sighed "Oh just wear the robes. They're _attractive!"_ He took Izuku's hand and lead him to the bed. The fiery boy dug around his pockets for a bit before pulling out a pink scarf "Now for the finishing touch." He wrapped the scarf around his roommate's neck.

Bakugo stared at the taller boy with a look of pride, the scarf looked lovely with his birthmark "What can I say, you little shit. Pink goes good with red." He then gave the boy a mirror and grasped his hand with a surprising amount of tenderness _"Why, Mr. Izuku..."_ He smiled gently _"Look at you, you're handsome..."_ He said softly, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. Izuku's eyes widened as a bright grin made its way to his face.

Was this really him? His whole life, he thought he was the ugliest person in Oz. And now, he looked wonderful....Bakugo called him _handsome._ The boy shook his head and then spoke up quickly _"I...I have to go."_ He grabbed his hat and ran from the room.

The blonde stared at the boy and scoffed _"You're welcome!"_ He yelled and them chuckled _"And though you protest, you're disinterest."_ He smiled knowingly _"I know clandestinely..."_ The blonde grinned brightly _"You're gonna grin and bear it your new-found popularity!"_ He squealed before skipping towards his mirror _"La, la, la.... la- you'll be popular!"_ Katsuki smirked to himself, he hoped his work would help Deku make friends _"Just not quite as popular as me!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Enjoy this dekubaku scene! o(^▽^)o


	9. I'm not that Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day in class, Nezu gets fired, and carried from the classroom. A mysterious government scientist comes in to teach the class; he is accompanied by a terrified, caged lion cub. Izuku is horrified by the idea of animals in cages, and her anger turns into his unknown quirk that makes the class go crazy. Only Todoriki is unaffected, and the two steal the lion cub to return him to the forest. 
> 
> In the forest, with the cub, the two talk and realize they are mysteriously drawn to one another......

In Doctor Nezu's class the students were gathering waiting for their teacher to arrive, groups sat together gossiping about the party the night before and how Katsuki wasn't sitting with his friends, Kirishima and Hanta anymore but instead sat with Asui, the freak's sister.

  
Izuku was at the back of the class, wearing neat looking white dress robes that Bakugo gave him to wear. He scowled out of annoyance that no one had spoken to him yet. So far everyone just stared at him in silent, but it was better than getting made fun of. Todoroki came towards him with a looking amused expression. Midoriya turned to him quickly both embarrassed and irritated "What!?" He snapped. Shouto shook his head and gestured towards the black-haired boy "Nothing, it's just...Katsuki had transformed you." Izuku fumed and quickly looked away before the mult- eyed boy replied, "You don't have to do that, you know?" He said softly. Izuku felt his cheeks redden at his words and started to speak. Before he could say anything, Nezu hurriedly walked through the door with his arms full of scrolls.

  
"Alright take your seats, class!" He announced with a wave of his paw before standing with a sigh” I have something to say, and very little time to say it." He looked to them all with a sad glance "This is my last day here at U.A." The students let out a gasp and whispers filled the room. Midoriya shot up "WHAT!?" He cried out in outrage. Doctor. Nezu continued "I want to thank you all for your sharing enthusiasm, your essays." He glanced at Katsuki with a fond smile "No matter how feebly structured, and even..." The dog-like Professor turned to Midoriya with a sad smile "On occasion, your lunch." Izuku blinked, his green eyes burning from unshed tears, not believing any of this.

  
Until Madame Nemuri rushed in "Doctor Nezu, I'm so dreadfully sorry." she told him as two men appeared, one pushing a cart inside of the classroom while the other appeared to be here to escort the Professor from the premises. Nezu's eye's widened in fear before turning quickly to Izuku "Mister Izuku....They can take away my job, but I promise you that I shall continue speaking ou-" The man grabbed his arm "Come on, Animal." They forcefully dragged the Professor out the door as he yelled out back to the class "They are not telling you _the whole story!_ Remember that, class...Remember that!"

  
The class stared as their teacher was removed from their sight, stunned to speak. Izuku felt his himself get teary "D-Doctor Nezu...?" He whispered and then hissed at his skin burning at the touch of his tears.

  
The quirkless boy whirled angrily around the face the class "Well? Are you just going to sit here in silence?" He growled before Midnight interrupted gently "Midoriya, there is nothing we can do...Please take your seat." She ordered the boy. Izuku sat down begrudgingly before staring at Nezu's replacement "Good afternoon, students!" He addressed while the class responded, "Good afternoon." The professor's face was hidden as their hero costume appears to obscure most their body. The replacement's costume consisted of a white space suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots.

  
The Professor's eyes seemed to smile as they spoke up "I am Thirteen...." They greeted with a strange almost echoey voice. At their voice, Midoriya started feeling uncomfortable as Thirteen continued "Every day with every tick of the Time Dragon's Clock, in every corner of our great Oz. One hears the silence of progress." Their eye's gleamed as they wheeled the cart to the middle of the classroom. The other students turned curiously, their Professor quickly pulled the blanket off the cart "For example, this is called a cage!" The class ohhh and ahh at what was inside the cage. A small Lion cub looked out with fearful eyes "Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good-" The professor started to lecture the class to be cut off by Izuku "If it's for his own good...Then why is he trembling?" He asked sharply. Thirteen waved him off "He's just excited to be here, that's all." They replied before roughing hitting the cage causing him to flinched "Now as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging an Animal while he's young is that he never will learn how to speak." The class stood up and began moving towards the cage to get a closer look at the frightened Cub.

  
Izuku turned to Shouto in horror "Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and never to speak?" He said, slightly relieved that the other boy had his same look of fear. The both leaped as Thirteen called out "Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied...." He pulled out a syringe that was filled with a strange orange liquid. Midoriya's eyes widened in shock "What should we do!?" He cried as Todoroki bit his lip "I don't know!" He replied anxiously.

  
Midoriya shook his head angrily "Well, somebody has to...do something!" He growled as he gestured towards the cage. A large boomed filled the room as soon as Izuku raised his hand. The students froze and then let out a scream of terror, some students were too terrified to stand. The room was now chaotic with students trying to escape the classroom and others were tripping over the students that were on the ground. Thirteen let out a yell as they were thrown towards the wall.  
Todoroki stared at the scene and then turned to Izuku in shock "What's happening? Midoriya, what did you do?" He told the boy fearfully. Midoriya flinched as he ruffled his hair” I-I don't know I got mad and... uh..." He laughed nervously. Shouto blinked in confusion and then his eyes fell on the cage "Alright Just-Don't move!" He ordered and then ran towards the cage and grabbed it, the little Cub inside was staring in horror at the scene. Todoriki grabbed Midoriya's hand and then looked over his shoulder “And don't get mad at me." He added and then dashed out the door, followed by Midoriya.

Once they were outside the University, the two students rushed into the forest clearing. They were breathing hard. The taller one leaned against a tree trunk and sighed "I think we'll be safe in this forest..." He said as he placed the cage on the grass with a slight bump. Izuku gasped at the sound before crying out "Careful! Don't shake him!" Todoroki's eyes narrowed "I'm not!" He protested as Midoriya started looking around the clearing "We can't just let him loose anywhere you know!" He snapped and then softened at the confused Lion ”We have to find some place safe." He added gently. Shouto stared at the black-haired boy with an irritated scowl "Don't you think I realize that?" He growled and then paused before adding "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Midoriya looked away as he replied ”No. well, not really stupid." Todoriki tilted his head, taking in the other boy,s appearance "Why is it every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?" He asked curiously. Izuku laughed sarcastically "I don't cause commotions! I am one!" Todoroki rolled his eyes

"That's for sure." He said in agreement. The black haired boy growled and began to move towards Shouto ”Oh! So, you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?" The other boy was stunned before slowly replying ”No, I'm-" He began Midoriya cut him off” Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't!?"

  
"Do you let anyone else but yourself talk!?" Todoroki retorted, startling Midoriya. After a moment of silence, Izuku replied slowly "Oh....Sorry." Shouto nodded in acceptance and began to talk but the other boy cut him off "But can I just say one more thing?" Midoriya asked quickly causing the student to sigh and listen to his classmate, Midoriya gave Todoriki grateful look "You could have walked away back there."

  
"So?"

  
Midoriya smiled at his new friend, he would never have thought that Todoroki was actually kind "So no matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be-" Shouto looked horrified at his words "Ey! Whoa! Excuse me. There's no pretense here." He said as he proudly pointed to himself "I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." Midoriya shook his head and looked intensely at the tall boy "No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be this unhappy." Shouto's eyes widened in shock at Izuku's words, stunned.

The smaller boy turned and gazed sympathetically at the small Cub Poor little thing...His heart is trembling...I didn't...mean for..." He said quietly. Shouto slowly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "What did you mean to do?" He asked gently. Midoriya felt his heart race as he stared at Todoroki's face before noticing a cut on his cheek "Oh, you're bleeding...it must have scratched you." Izuku was surprised at the amount of concern, he had for this kid. Todoroki only stared into the small boy's eyes and then he muttered Yeah...or maybe it scratched me, or something." Izuku gave Shouto a bright grin as his hand gently touch his cheek. The two boys gasped and quickly moved away.  
Todoroki leapt to his feet with the cage in his arms "I better get to safety- No I mean the Cub, get the Cub to safety." He quickly said. As he began towards the entrance to the forest and jogged back to Izuku and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

  
Izuku flushed and then nodded at the boy who gave him a small smile in return, heading off to the release the little Cub. Midoriya held a hand out in his direction "Todoroki..." He whispered as he brought his hand up to touch the cheek that Todoroki kissed. The boy felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the heat spread throughout his body. Izuku would have never guessed that he would be falling for the son of Endeavor....nor did he believe he had a chance with him.

  
_"Hands touch...Eyes meet...Sudden silence, sudden heat."_ He stared at the direction that Todoriki left, and then smiled to himself, perhaps he had finally found someone who actually loved him _”Hearts leap in a giddy world.... He could be that boy..."_ Izuku grinned dreamily and then frowned as he remembered Katsuki, Todoriki's boyfriend and his popularity teacher and one of the only people to call him handsome. He was everything Izuku was not “ _But I'm not that boy..."_ He said sadly to himself. The boy then picked up his bag and headed toward's U.A'S gardens.

  
_"Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are."_ Upon arriving at a fountain, Midoriya stopped and stared at himself, he was a nobody-a total nerd who's dreams of being a Pro Hero were an illusion, with his curly hair and green eyes. And of course, who could forget...his birthmark. He had no chance " _Don't remember that rush of joy."_ He softly touched his cheek and then angrily shook his head _"He could be that boy...But I'm not that boy."_

  
Izuku smiled softly as he walked towards a bench that was near a bridge, connecting the dormitories _"Every so often we long to steal, to the land of 'What might have been.... But that doesn't soften the ache we fell when reality sets back in..."_ He then thought about Kacchan, he was the most handsome man in his year, it was no surprise way he was popular...and how Todoriki and him clicked _"Blithe smile, lithe limb. He who's winsome...he wins him. Gold hair and a bright grin..."_ He stared at his hands before smiling dejectedly _"That's the boy he chooses...and... Heaven knows...I'm not that boy."_

  
He gasped as he heard footsteps on the bridge, the boy quickly stood up and hid underneath the bridge away from view. He winced as drops of rain began to fall, the boy then carefully looked up at the two people. Todoriki and Bakugo were sharing a blue umbrella. The blonde grinned and then passionately kissed his boyfriend's lips.

  
Izuku quickly shut his eyes as tears stared to fall, burning his skin _“Don't wish.... don’t start."_ He watched the couple as Bakugo left to his dorm leaving Todoriki alone. The tall boy turned and stared into the garden in deep thought before returning to his dorm.  
_"Wishing only wounds the heart."_ He let out a choked laugh between his tears _"I wasn't born for the rose and pearl...There's a boy I know..."_ He lowered his head, his spirits low _"He loves him so..."_

  
Who was he kidding. He was never destined for romance. He was quirkless nobody-a freak, no one has loved him beside his sister since their mother died. It would be a mistake to get his hopes up.

  
_"I'm not...that boy..."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE FRIENDS! School has been crazy hence why I have not been able to updated. Also happy 2018! sending good vibes to you all! *(*´∀｀*)☆


	10. One Short Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight tells Izuku that his progress in sorcery has landed her an invitation to see the Wizard. Of course, he is thrilled. 
> 
> As he gets ready to leave for the capital, his friends and sister all gather to see him off. Katsuki announces that he is changing his name and ends up traveling with with Midoriya to the Ruby City.

"Mr. Midoriya! There you are!" An excited voice rang through garden as Izuku looked up to see Madame Kayama running towards him with an umbrella in her hand, the Heroine held it over the boy's head. “Madame Kayama..." He said in confusion, wondering what his Professor was doing here. Midnight grinned at the smaller student “Oh Mr. Midoriya, I finally heard back from All Might!" The black-haired boy let out a gasp “T-The _Wizard?"_ The Headmistress nodded enthusiastically "Yes! He wishes to meet you!" Midoriya's mouth gaped opened “The Wizard asked for me personally!?" He said breathlessly.

Nemuri replied with enthusiasm "Yes!" The Heroine's smiled turned into a sympathetic one "I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Nezu. But I assure you dear, as one door closes...another one opens." At these words Midnight handed the boy a green envelope which had a stamp of the word "OZ" that was outlined in red, white, and blue, graced the official document. Midoriya took it gingerly almost as if it would break at his touch T "Oh...Madame Kayama, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you?" He then wrapped his arms around a surprised Midnight who after a moment returned his hug.

Nemuri then noticed that the umbrella was moved to the side pulled the umbrella back over Midoriya's head "Careful dear, you mustn't get wet." She pondered for a moment until an idea formed in her idea. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed before bringing her hands up towards the sky. The Headmistress waved her hands and mumbled some sort of spell in a strange language. The rain stopped, and the light shone through the garden, the boy stared in disbelief at Midnight who winked "Oh, Didn't I tell you? Not only can I put villains to sleep. Weather is also my specialty." She chuckled.

Midnight gave her pupil a hopeful smile before placing a hand on his shoulder "Oz-speed, my dear! Make me proud." Izuku gave her a determined look "I'll try." He promised. Kayama gave him a farewell with a wave, leaving Izuku to prepare for her departure. The boy hugged the envelope to his chest. He let out a small laugh as tears of joy started to fall. The boy not caring that they would burn his skin looked to the sky hopefully. All his dreams might now become reality. He would prove his father and everyone else that he would be someone incredible....

_"And there we'll finally be. The Wizard and I..."_

 

The next day, Izuku stood at the train station with his suitcase in hand. He was wearing contacts and decided that he would look awkward wearing his glasses. He then heard the whistle blow from the track below and the conductor calling out "All aboard!" The boy turned around to face his sister Asui. She looked up at her older brother with pride "Izuku, I am so proud of you! I know father will be too. We're all proud, aren't we?" She said happily. Her brother gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead "Thank you, Asui. Will you be alright without me?" He started to ask before Katsuki cut him off "She'll be fine, idiot. Aida will keep her company. Won't you, Aida?" The blonde pointed to Iida who followed him to the station. The tall boy stared at Bakugo with a hurt look and then looked at Asui before letting out a growl of frustration "It's Iida! A-and I can't do this anymore!" He shouted, the boy sounded exasperated. Iida glanced at the trio one more time before storming out of the station.

Asui held out her hand in the boy's direction "Iida!" She frantically wheeled herself forward but Katsuki placed a hand on her shoulder "Asui, Maybe he's just not the right one for you..." He spoke gently. The girl shook her head “No, It's me that's not right. Izuku, just go.... I’ll be fine..." Her voice became more defeated as she moved away from view "Safe Journey!" She called out.

"Let her go," The blonde advised "She'll have to manage without you, we all will." Izuku scoffed and waved a hand “Please, you'll barely notice I'm gone. Besides you have Todoroki." He then looked around the area "Where is he anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other." "I don't know him either..." Midoriya looked at his roommate with surprise. The fiery boy looked troubled and he spoke "He-he's...distant and- and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old Professor..."

The blonde lit up when he saw his boyfriend came running towards them with a bouquet of beautiful roses in hand "Oh there he is! Shoto, over here dearest!" The boy waved him over and stopped in front of Midoriya. The red and white-haired boy panted and straightened up before nervously handing Midoriya the flowers. The small boy told them with a surprised look “I'm happy for you." He said warmly. Todoroki glared at his wording "Yes, we are both happy." He cut in. Shoto ruffed his hair awkwardly "Uh, listen...I've been thinking." Midoriya chuckled "Yes I've heard." The taller boy smiled softly "About that Animal...and everything." The black-haired boy felt his cheeks warm at his words "I think about that day a lot." Shoto added affectionately. Midoriya squeaked before smiling, he felt all fuzzy inside "Really? So, do I." Katsuki gazed at the pair wearily "Me too!" He exclaimed.

The pair glanced at their friend in confusion and the blonde explained quickly "Poor Doctor Nezu. It makes one want to...uh..." The boy clenched a fist in determination "Take a stand!" He paused dramatically before adding "I've been thinking of taking a stand of uh...changing my name." Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow “Your _name?”_ The fiery blonde nodded with enthusiasm "Well, Yes! Since Doctor Nezu had his own way of pronouncing my name…in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will hence forth be known no longer as Katsuki." He said loudly "But as simply.... _Kacchan."_ The blonde pointed to himself in pride

"That's uh...very admirable of you...Kacchan." The blonde smiled at his words. Todoriki nodded in Midoriya's direction "Good luck." He added and then walked away. Midoriya waved in his direction before he looked back to see his friend utterly crestfallen. "There...you see what I mean?" He gestured in his boyfriend's direction. Izuku look at his roommate with concern "Bakugo..." The blonde frantically shook his head "It's Kacchan now!" He then face-palmed "Stupid idea! I don't even know what made me say it." Midoriya blinked in confusion "It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!" The blonde looked down before replying "I don't care if everybody loves me, I just want him to!" He retorted. "I know he is not perfect, but that doesn't matter...Just like it didn't matter that we were both guys..." He trailed off as tears started to form " This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?!" His voice became surprisingly high pitched with emotion. Midoriya stepped forward and pulled his former enemy into a hug. They remained like that for a minute, with Izuku patting Bakugo's back and whispering comforting things. He would have never thought that this kid could even be sad.

Midoriya pondered what else to say until he remember the envelope in his bag. He then pulled it out, it had two tickets in it in case he wanted to bring a friend. The black-haired boy slipped it into his friend's hands _"Come with me..."_ He said softly. The blonde blinked in confusion _"Where?_ " He asked. The boy smiled warmly _"I cannot do this alone, Kacchan. To the Ruby City"_ The blonde let out a gasp _"Really!"_ He could not understand why his friend, of all people. Would give him such an opportunity after all he had done to him. Midoriya nodded and then gestured to the train in park "I wouldn't be able to manage without you." He added with a strange amount of affection for his roommate. The blonde needed a moment to regain his composure. Eventually though, he nodded. _"I've always wanted to go to the Ruby City,_ " he confessed.

Izuku laughed and then grabbed his hand and the pair set out to the train's doors and off to Oz's capital.

_"One short day, in the Ruby City..."_

After a 2-hour ride from the Gillikin Station along The Yellow Brick Road. The pair found themselves at the gates of the famous City of Rubies. The Ruby City was Oz's pride and joy, an beautiful capital city shining like a jewel for all to behold. Upon their arrival a tour guide handed the boys two pairs of red spectacles. Which they instantly put on, they had heard that the glasses were only to be worn in the city.

The boys walked through the large gates and found themselves traveling through splendid gardens with crystal clear water fountains, beautiful streets set with glistening rubies, and elaborate and luxurious houses, shops, markets and palaces of all made from beautiful red. People were everywhere, and the streets were packed. Tourists took pictures of silly things like signs and the red lamps that lighted the stores. Business workers walked with their heads angled towards the ground, to serious compared to the tourist. The citygoers passed by wearing all sorts of outlandish fashions with ladies wearing exotic puffy red and golden dresses, and held flamboyant fans, men dressed smartly in tailed red. suits and various types of hats.

_"One short day in the Ruby City! One short day, full of so much to do..."_ The boys had no idea how much life there was in the capital, people of all ages walked the street and in the color red. Everything seemed to project an intoxicating air of luxury.

_"Every-way that you look at the city...There's something exquisite you'll want to visit! Before the day is through."_

Midoriya and Katsuki changed on the train and the quirkless boy wore his long black robes with the ragged hat. While Kacchan wore a glamorous yellow shirt and matching pants. Midoriya's eyes widened at the sight of the glistening skyscrapers _"There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!"_ He exclaimed, his partner pointed excitedly to an expensive looking store " _Suit Emporiums!"_ He gasped placing his hands on his cheeks in awe. Midoriya grinned at all the books he could have _"Libraries!"_ Kacchan was in a state of awe _"Palaces!"_ His partner chimes in _"Museums!"_ They both turned to each over with a grin _"A hundred strong...There are wonders like I've never seen!"_ The blonde stopped to admire a group of street dancers _"It's all grand..."_ He said for the hundredth time. Wherever they went, they were surrounded by magnificence. They loved this place.

_"And it's all red!"_ Midoriya pointed to his birthmark and had a huge, genuine smile on his face. No one could judge him in a place where the color is yours. The lights overhead sent out a rosy glow, making everything shine with the color. For once, he didn't feel like he stood out. He hadn't gotten a single dirty look yet! The boy looked over to find Kacchan smiling at him. Maybe he had been thinking the same thing. _"I think we've found the place where we belong...I wanna be in this hoi polloi!"_ Izuku stepped forward and nodded with determination. _"So, I'll back for good, someday!"_ The blonde gave a boisterous cheer _"To make my life and make my way!"_ The pair stared out onto the busting streets _"But for today, we'll wander and enjoy!"_

_"One short day in the Ruby City, One short day...to have a lifetime of fun...One short day..."_ The pair continued their adventure until a dark-skinned man appeared with bundle of tickets to a performance "Hey...you there, kid with the red mark!" The man grinned wildly before added "I love the paint! I can't believe I've haven't thought of that!" He said cheerfully. Midoriya was amazed.... He had...gotten a compliment. He had gotten a compliment on his birthmark, from a stranger who didn't even push him away for being quirkless. The pair turned to looked at each other, this felt like a grand dream. The students were filled with adrenaline " _And we're warning the city. Now that we're in here, you know we've been here before we are done!"_

Izuku found himself lead by Kacchan in front of a grand theatre with a shiny marquee that reads _Wiz-o-mania_. Tourists were pouring into the theatre. The blonde boy took in the scene, enthralled "All the hustle and bustle! It's all so... _Ozmopolitan!"_ He chuckled at his pun before he glanced back at his roommate. The boy was frozen and had a strange look on this face, the fiery boy tugged on his arm " _C'mon Deku! we'll be late for Wiz-o-Mania!"_ Izuku smiled softly at the crowd "I want to remember this moment. Always...Nobody's staring. Nobody's pointing. _For the first time, I'm somewhere... where I belong."_   He said breathlessly. The blonde smiled at the taller boy, he would have never guessed that this boy would be so cute "You look positively _ruby."_ He told his friend gently. Midoriya giggled before walking into the theatre and finding their seats.

The curtain rose, and various actors and actresses danced across the stage in costumes that wear similar to what the Symbol of Peace wore, singing " _Who's the Hero whose major itinerary is making all Oz merrier?"_ It seemed to be a theatrical summary of the Wizard's accomplishments. Obviously for the tourists, it was entertaining and comedic to watch, it had gotten a few laughs from the audience _"Who's the sage-who's sagely, sailed in to save our posteriors? Who's enthuse about air ballooning has all of honeymooning?"_ The ensemble sung out passionately _"Whoooo......Isn't he wonderful!? Our wonderful Wizard!"_

_"One short day in the Ruby City...One short day to have a lifetime of fun.... What a way to be seeing the city!_ " The pair left the theatre and started to make their way to the Ruby Palace. Their dreams were coming true. It was the best day of their young lives. The boys watched a group of tourists take pictures of the Palace _"Where so many roam to..."_ The group left the area, leaving the students to take in the grand Palace _"We'll call it home too."_ They both whispered.

The two looked at each other with glee _“And then just like now, we can say..."_ Midoriya took Kacchan's hands into his own _"We're just two friends."_ The blonde said slowly. The black-haired boy flashed him an affectionate look _"Two good friends...."_ Katsuki was startled at the amount of affection that was in that look. Perhaps, it was that fact with the amount of wine on that train: That they ended up doing more kissing than just take a nap together on that bed in the cubicle. Or maybe, he did love him.... a complete nobody turned out to mean some more more to him...and for once, he prayed Midoriya felt the same. The blonde felt his face warm before beamed _"Two...best friends."_ He added softly and leaned in to press a kiss to the other's boy's cheek.

_"Sharing one wonderful...One Short...."_

Before Midoriya could respond, an official marched into the Palace Gates. He was dressed in a red uniform and looked at the two of them with a stern gaze _"The Wizard will see you now."_ he announced.

This was it! Midoriya gave his new best friend a nervous smile. Who knows what this man would be like? Kacchan noticed that his friend was extremely nervous and grabbed his hand. The pair started to make their way into the Palace.

_"Day!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll this song is my shit! Its one of my favorite scenes in the show. (Enjoy the Bakudeku in this fam)  
>  I'm on tumblr btw, if you guys want to talk! Check it out @melioneflor19! o((*^▽^*))o


	11. A Sentimental Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair are finally given an audience with Oz. Izuku is on Cloud Nine that his dream is finally coming true! But...The Wizard is not so wonderful at all

When the pair walked down the long corridor it started to become larger and more eerie with each step they took. The hallway was long and seemed to continue on and on. It stretched out in front of their eyes. Midoriya noticed that there were red curtains up ahead. As they walked through them, Kacchan gave his friend a nervous smile. Finally, another set of curtains drew open to let the two young men proceed.

The room was large and dark, the pair could not see a thing. The middle of the chamber had an eerie red spotlight. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a burst of blinding light filled the room. The boys jumped as an extremely tall large man with overly-muscular figure and a blue and red hero's suit. He had an strange looking blue veil upon his head, which casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding his face expect for his glowing blue eyes. The man eye's fell on the boys before speaking "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?!" He boomed. Izuku squeaked, hiding himself behind the blonde, Katsuki shook his head "Say something, idiot!" He yelled at his friend. Midoriya was then pushed roughly by his companion, the black-haired boy stuttered before managing to find his words "I am Izuku Midoriya, Your Terribleness! And this is my best friend..." He started before the man cut him off "Oh! Is that you Midoriya?" His blue eyes widening in recognition, the man's voice sounded normal, though he seemed to have some sort of unidentifiable foreign accent.

The boys gave each other a confused glance before noticing that the large man was gone, and the lights were off. The room was filled with smoke until a more _normal_ man's outline was seen. The new man standing in front of them was a very skinny man with long limbs. He had blonde disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. His eyes were still blue as ever, though they had dark shadows around them. But now, he donned a baggy grey coat which was over black vest and matching pants. He also had a black tie around his neck and a black Top-hat atop his head. The man smiled awkwardly at the young men "I hope I didn't startle you boys, it's so hard to make out people's faces all the way up there. So, let's see..." He peered at the two guests through his glasses. "Which is which?" He chuckled as he moved towards the black-haired boy "Midoriya! A pleasure Midoriya..." He gave the boy a welcoming handshake. All Might then turned to the blonde, he had no idea there was another student "And you are?" He asked politely. Katsuki smiled slightly "Kacchan..." He mumbled.

Midoriya watched the tall man in front of them. He was shocked that he wasn't surprised that he was quirkless, he didn't wince at all when he said his birthmark. He still couldn't believe that _he_ was meeting the leader of Oz! But he did wonder why did the Symbol of Peace hide who he truly was. Perhaps he was embarrassed of himself somehow? Maybe being a powerful figure meant giving people a good political icon. The real Symbol of Peace seemed like a _simple ordinary man._ The Wizard noticed that Midoriya was quietly staring at him in deep thought "I know. It’s a bit much, is it?" He gestured to his hero's suit that was lying on the chair "But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give people what they want...." He paused and flashed the two boys his famous smile "The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet _the real me_ , but this being special occasion...." All Might nodded towards the black-haired boy. He looked like he was going to pass out from excitement. Midoriya smiled dreamily at the sight of his idol "I feel like I'm dreaming! I'm so happy to meet you...." The Wizard smiled at the younger boy, he reminded him of himself "Well, that's good. 'Cause that's what I love best, making people _happy!"_ He said enthusiastically.

 _"I am a sentimental man...who always longed to be a father...."_ He said warmly. Katsuki raise a brow in interest, he turned to Midoriya who looked like he was going to faint _"That's why I do the best I can to treat each Citizen of Oz...."_ The tall man smiled warmly before holding a hand to Midoriya who took it slowly _"As a son..."_ The Wizard thought the black-haired boy looked strangely familiar. He then nodded towards Katsuki who looked slightly jealous _"Or daughter...."_ All Might opened up a window which overlooked all of Oz and lead Izuku towards it _"So Midoriya...I'd would like to raise you high. 'Cuz I think everyone deserves the chance to fly...._ " Midoriya's eyes opened in amazement, all his dreams were going to actually come true, finally he would be making good. _"And helping you with your ascent_...allows me to feel so.... _parental."_ He said gently before turning back towards the young student, his face softening at the boy's hope-filled expression _"For I am a sentimental man..."_ The Wizard closed his eyes, letting his words hung in the area.

The black-haired boy let go of his hand before quietly speaking "Your Ozness, I'm here... No. We're here to alert you that something bad is happening..." He began before All Might quickly cut him off "Oh please, I'm the _Wizard of Oz._ I already know why you've come." The tall man then turned towards Midoriya with a devilish glint in his eyes "Of course...you must prove yourself..." He added. Midoriya tilted his head in confusion "But how?" He asked. All Might placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully "Hmmm...Some sort of gesture, mostly for show something to test your adeptness." He hummed before his blue eyes widened in realization. The blonde then snapped his fingers "Ah yes! Madame, the book please!" He called.

The doors bursted open as a curvy figure walked into the room. The boys whipped around to gawk at the lady standing in front of them "Madame Kayama!?" They yelped. Midnight smiled at them with her red lips. Her outfit had changed. She now had frilly fuchsia colored robes that were lined with gold swirls down her skirt and donned her red heroine's mask. As usual the robes were fitted to show off her breasts and curves. Her long black hair was now pulled into a neat bun. The Headmistress's right hand was occupied with an old brown book.

The Wizard smiled in his assistant's direction "I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary...." Midoriya gasped "Press Secretary!" Nemuri grinned proudly at her students "Oh yes dearies, I've risen up in the world!" She practically sung before turning to All Might "You'll find that All Might is a very generous man," The tall Hero stood up straight at her words and smiled to himself with pride "If you do something for him, he'll do much for you." She added. Katsuki nodded eagerly "Of course we will!" He replied before pushing Midoriya forward "Go on, Prove yourself." The boy stumbled and then awkwardly turned to The Symbol of Peace "What do you want me to do?" He asked. The Wizard then whistled loudly, in a few seconds a young monkey bounded into the room. It had fluffy brownish grey fur with a short tail and a red face with two curious brown eyes. The monkey also had a red servants jacket on. He tilted his head in study of Midoriya's character before lifting a paw to shake the boy's hand, making Izuku coo softly.

All Might smiled slightly at the pair "Well this is my monkey servant, Chistery Nikko..." He paused before continuing "He looks so longingly at the birds every morning..." He trailed off. Madame Kayama handed the old book to Midoriya before adding "The Wizard was thinking perhaps...a levitation spell." Kacchan gasped, his eyes locking onto the book "Is...is that _The Grimmerie?"_ He asked peeking over Midoriya's shoulder to get a better look at the magnificent book. Midnight nodded “Yes... _The_ ancient book of spells and enchantments." Kacchan whispered “Can I touch it?" He begged as he started to reach towards the book. Nemuri gently pushed his head away "No." She whispered. Midoriya was surprised at how heavy the book was and slowly opened it "What funny writing..." He remarked before deciding it was too heavy and rested the book against the floor to read the rest of the pages.

Madame Kayama smiled sympathetically at the quirkless boy "Well it's a lost language.... The lost language of spells." The Wizard shrugged "It's kind of a _er_...recipe book for change." Midnight placed a hand on the boy's back in comfort "Don't be discouraged if you can't decipher it dearie!" She pointed to herself proudly "I, myself can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years..." The boy felt a strange sensation in his hands as he started to chant _"Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah..."_ Kayama let out a gasp of shock, how was it possible that this boy could read the spells so easily?! The Wizard bursted into his famous laugh at the sight of the boy “HAHA....Oh, Chistery! What _an_ experience you are about to have!" He cried before moving towards Izuku who was chanting with intense concentration _“Ah may...Ah tat atum..."_ The monkey started twitching uncontrollably. All Might smiled brightly that Nemuri's plan was working _"Since I once had my own day in the sky..."_ He said, looking at the student with pride. He couldn't believe his eyes that this boy could read that book! Of course, he _himself_ used to be able read it too...when he was much younger and _One For All_ was more powerful. It was surprisingly a mix of Kanji and Ozian language, how it had Japanese writing in a book that was from Oz, he had no clue. _"I know everyone deserves a chance to-"_

Chistery let out a scream of pain as he doubled over in pain. The small monkey began to writhe terribly on the floor. Midoriya gasped in horror "What happened? Is something wrong?" He shouted. The Snow Monkey made another pained scream, clawing at his back. Midnight shook her head "No... just a transition, dearie." The boy made a move towards the frighten animal "But he looks like he's in pain- Ah!" He let out a yell. The monkey fell to his paws as bat like wings sprouted from his back, ripping his clothes. "He's actually done it!" All Might exclaimed in awe as Izuku shook his head in a panic before frantically flipping through the book "No! Quick, how do I reverse it?"

"You can't!"

_"What!?"_

Midnight grinned wildly "Spells are _irreversible!"_ She replied before giddily grabbing The Wizard's hands in excitement "See....I told you he had the power!" Midoriya turned to stare at the two Heros in disbelief "You...planned this!?" Midnight had a strange smile across her face, it was almost evil "Well, you benefit too, dearie." She told her student; her voice was twisted with scorn. All Might made his way to a large curtain near the back of the room "And this is only the _beginning!_ Look!" He pulled the curtain back to reveal various breeds of now winged monkeys, all screaming and clawing at the large cage in a panic. Katsuki and Midoriya stared at them in horror.

Midoriya felt his eyes sting from tears and when they started to fall, he quickly turned so no one could notice the burns they left. Nemuri looked like she was going to jump for joy "If this is what he could do on his first try...the _possibilities_ are endless!" She cried happily before turning to the tall man beside her "Why, won't they make excellent _spies_?" She added with a large smile. The black-haired boy's head shot up at her words "Spies!?" All Might glanced at the boy nervously "That's a harsh word...how about scouts? That's what they'll really be. They'll fly around Oz report any subversive Animal activity...." At that moment, everything that has been happening with the Animals came together "It...it was all you..." The boy said softly. All Might nodded slowly "My boy, when I first got here there was discord and discontent, and where I come from everyone knows that the best way to bring folks together is to give them a really good _enemy_...." Izuku felt his anger start to get the best of himself and clutched his fist to avoid punching this so called _Wonderful Wizard_ "You can't read from this book...can you? That's why you need enemies and cages, and spies!" He turned towards his idol, eyes narrowed in anger "You have _no real power._ " He whispered angrily.

The Wizard stared at the boy before replying quietly, his eyes were cold behind the frames of his glasses. "Exactly....You know the truth now....my power... _er my quirk_ is extremely weak now." He placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder "That's why I need you, don't you see? The world is your oyster now! You have so many... _opportunities._ " He turned to the blonde boy with an approving smile "You both do." Katsuki who hasn't said a world replied awkwardly "Thank you, your Ozness." All Might smiled and grabbed Kacchan’s hand in his own and then reached toward Midoriya _"The two of you, it's time I've raised you high....Yes! The time has come for you. To finally have the chance to..."_

 _"NO!"_ Midoriya screamed. A small shockwave rippled through the room, making the others flinch. The boy quickly grabbed The _Grimmerie_ and ran from the room in a blur. Midnight quickly made a sleep-inducing aroma from her body "Midoriya!" She yelled but it was too late. He was already gone.

Kacchan quickly made towards the door "Deku!" He called out after his friend before turning to All Might "I am so sorry, your Wizardship. I'll fetch him back! Izuku, you stupid fuck! Wait!" He yelled as he dashed out of the room.

The Wizard looked extremely panicked "We must get him back. He knows too much." Midnight saw how scared he looked and nodded determinedly. "Don't worry, Toshi. I'll handle it." She grinned maliciously as she quickly left the chamber. The lights dimmed and The Wizard's terrifying Hero form appeared in smoke once more "Guards! Guards!" He boomed and the Ozian guards appeared in their red uniform "There is a fugitive on the loose in the palace! Find him, capture him, and bring him to me...." The Soldiers saluted "Yes, your Ozness!" At once, they ran out of the room on the hunt for this fugitive student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr btw, if you guys want to talk! Check it out @melioneflor19! o((*^▽^*))o


	12. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes against The Wonderful Wizard and is now a Villain in everyone's eyes

No matter how fast he ran, Izuku couldn't escape the pain. It couldn't be true that all this time, All Might was a fake. It  _shouldn't_  be true. But it was, the man he had admired since he was a baby was all a lie. And the Animals being segregated like Doctor Nezu, they were all his ideas! 

Everything had gone from so good to bad in a flash. 

The black-haired boy dashed through the ruby encrusted halls and headed to the nearest staircase. He had to leave this palace as soon as possible. Izuku let out a choked sob as he realized that he was trapped in a dusty room with no way to get out "Deku, wait god dammit! Where are you going?!" Kacchan yelled from the lower flight. Midoriya looked around the room wildly "Oh no- There are no more stairs!" Katsuki appeared at his side with a surprisingly concerned frown " Midoriya, listen to me!" He cried in a panic.  The boy slammed the door shut before stopping to take a breath "The guards are coming up! We have to barricade the door!" Midoriya saw a broom, old but in decent enough condition near the opened window "I'll use this!" He said determinedly before jamming it in between the hatches. Katsuki let out a growl as he grabbed Midoriya's arm roughly "Izuku! Why couldn't you have just stayed calm,  _for once!_ Instead of flying off the handle!" He hissed.

 _"I hope you're happy! I hope your happy now..._ "  Izuku stared at him in surprise  "I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!" Midoriya broke loss of his grasp and turned to face the blonde   _"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too!"_  His green eyes narrowed in anger  _"I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"_   The boys glared at each other   _"So though I can't imagine how..."_  Bakugo suddenly got close to Izuku's face with a raged filed glaze in his eyes " _I hope you're happy right now!"_   They began to hurl more words at each other, but fighting was soon interrupted.

A loud echo sounded throughout The Ruby City _"Citizens of Oz!"_ Midnight's voice rang out, the Press Secretary was most likely using magic to make her voice louder  "There is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says. He is evil!"  Without realizing Katsuki subconsciously wrapping her hand around Izuku's "Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys!  She continued with almost mock affectionate for the Animals

"His red mark is but an outward manifestation of his twisted nature! This distortion...This repulsion...This...

_Wicked Villain!"_

The silence after her words was deafening 

Kacchan squeezed his companion's hand "D-Don't be afraid..." He said softly.  Izuku looked at him with a dark glint in his eyes  "I'm not. It's the Wizard who should be afraid...of me!"  He whispered.  The blonde blinked in surprised at his behavior   _"Deku...listen to me. Just...say you're sorry....before it's too late..."_ His face soften at the sight of his friend   _"You can still be with the Wizard what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you've ever wanted...."_

Midoriya nodded "I know...." His voice was soft, softer than Kacchan had ever heard him sound _"But I don't want it."_  He added firmly before shaking his head  _"No. I can't want it, anymore..."_

The boy looked up with soft sign  _"Something has changed within me...something is..."_   He  frowned slightly  _"Not the same...I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!"_ He was speaking mostly to himself, but his words had Bakugo captivated  _"Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts..."_   He shut his eyes, feeling a strange calm within him, he could do the _impossible_   _"Close my eyes...and leap."_

Midoriya  looked towards the sky, his eyes focused upon something in the distance  _"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity...."_   He grinned confidently  _"And you can't pull me down!"_   Katsuki was shocked at how confidence the boy was, he couldn't make that possible. It was unreasonable.  _"Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur?"_ He pleaded. Izuku gently shooshed his friend before replying  _"I'm through accepting limits. Cuz someone says they're so, some things I cannot change. But till I try I'll never know!"_ He let out a cry of triumph. 

 _"Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I'd lost."  He clenched his fists before raising his voice "Well...If that’s love, it comes at much too high a cost!"_   He took a moment to breath before triumphantly declaring  _"I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down!"_  Suddenly there was a loud _bang!_   The pair looked at the door in fear as one of the guards commanded "Open this door! In the name of His Supreme Ozness!" Izuku gasped before shuffling through his traveling bag, he was relived to find that spell book she had stolen from Madame Kayama. The boy hastily placed  _The Grimmerie_  on the floor and began to read it "Ah may... Ah tay... Ah tum ditum..." Katsuki blinked in surprise and then let out an angry growl "Deku, you dumbass! What are you doing? Stop it...That's what started it all!"  He then pointed to the book  "That hideous levitation spell!" Izuku did not listen and kept on chanting. The blonde cursed before letting out a burst of flame  "Stop!" He yelled, causing Midoriya to stare at him in shock.

"Well...Where are your wings?" He asked sarcastically and then continued "Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are..." He added quietly.  Izuku turned away before letting out a gasp. His shock could not be expressed in words. The old broom was levitating over the floor. The black-haired boy ran over to the broom and laughed  "I told you, Kacchan! Didn't I tell you!" Another large bang filled the room as the Wizard's guards yelled from outside "Bash it in! Fetch the battering ramikin! A deep voice  barked

"Quick! Get on!" Izuku said, holding the broom out to his friend. The blonde blinked in confusion "What?" Midoriya turned to face his friend  with a bright grin written across his face _"Come with me...Think of what we could do...together."_   He placed his hand on the other boys  _"Unlimited...together we're unlimited."_  His green eyes sparkled like emeralds  _"Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Kacchan...."_   The boy smiled softly   _"Dreams the way we planned 'em."_   After a moment of surprise, the blonde softened at his words and grasped the broomstick tightly _"If...we work in tandem."_ The two boys gave each other a determined nod  _"There's no fight we cannot win!"_ Izuku broke into a toothy grin _"Just you and I defying gravity!"_ The things the pair can do together, they'll be doing what no one in Oz has ever done before _"With you and I defying gravity...."_

 The black haired boy smiled gleefully  _" They'll never bring us down...Well are you coming?"_ He asked hopefully. Kacchan had not moved and was staring at the floor before ripping a curtain that was on the window"Deku, You're trembling...here....put this around you..." He tenderly draped the curtain around the boy's shoulders before fasting it with a pin from his pocket, it matched Izuku's robes perfectly. Katsuki couldn't become a fugitive, it would be all he was against. As must as The Wizard was terrible, he could never betray the land he loved.  The blonde frowned  _"I hope you're happy...now that you're choosing this..."_ He said quietly. Izuku nodded  "You too..." He replied as he brushed his hand with his thumb   _"I hope it brings you bliss..."_  He added sadly.  Izuku felt like he was going to cry  " _I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it."_ Bakugoplaced his hand  on Midoriya's shoulder and squeezed it gently   _"I hope you're happy till the end."_ Midoriya laughed, the tears now falling. He did not care that they were burning his skin     _"I hope you're happy...my...friend."_   The blonde gathered his friend into his embrace. He could not let Deku see him cry. Midoriya let out a slight sob and before kissing  the blonde's cheek, leaving him shocked.

  The door swung open with a  _bang._  Guards in their red uniform began to force their way into the room with their muskets drawn. The leader pointed in Katsuki's direction "There he is! Don't let him get away! He commanded. The guards went after Kacchan grabbing his arms roughly "What in Oz!? Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!" He snapped.  A burst of energy was seen from near the window "It's not him. He has nothing to do with this! I'm the one you want. It's me!" came Midoriya's voice. The guard's focus switched to the real villain. A boy whose bright  emerald eyes were glowing with an unnatural power. Midoriya let out an raged filled scream before he threw his broom out the window _"It's meee!'_ He screamed as he leaped out the window. Another burst of energy filled the area as the black-haired boy began to fly. The guards and Katsuki gaped at the boy on the broom who was now hovering outside the window.  The guards had to tilt their heads back to see Izuku ascend into the skies.

 

 _"So, if you care to find me look to the western sky."_   The boy yelled with a determined scowl, he hoped all of Oz could see him  _"As someone told me lately everyone deserves a chance to fly!"_ He cried as he rose higher into the heavens, the wind whipping against his face. Midoriya was on adrenaline rush, he had done something  _incredible_    _"And If I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free."_ The quirkless boy glared at the millions of  guards who stared at him, too terrified to move   _"To those who ground me take a message back from me!"_  Izuku felt his heart race as he soared above the Palace, so he was going against the so called  _Wonderful_ Wizard of Oz and his military, but they all were corrupt and just plain terrible. They treated the Animals as if they did not matter or had a say in the world. And he could not just sit and watch _"Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity!"_   He slowly halted his broom as he gotten high enough as that no one could harm him  _"And soon I'll match them in renown."_   The boy stared down at the Ruby City with it's glittering jewels. It was supposed to be incredible but now it had become twisted in his eyes.  He noticed that Midnight and All Might were staring at him in horror with wide eyes from the balcony. 

 _"And nobody...in all of Oz."_   He snarled furiously, glaring down  at all the citizens and then he  locked eyes with the pathetic man that lead his country. He has just made a terrible enemy  _"No Wizard that there is or was is ever going to bring me down!"_ So, he became a Villain, it did not matter if he was good or bad  in the public's eyes. He was fighting for what he believed  in and he would continue on  fighting for justice, no matter who tried to bring him down. He was free. From the Palace's attic, Katsuki looked at his friend with teary eyes. He was not as weak as he was. In fact, He was braver than he ever would be   _"I hope you're happy..."_ He whispered as he reached out in his friend's direction. The city was a mess with citizens screaming at the boy in the sky, how dare he go against their leader. The guards aimed their guns at the Villain  _"Look at him. He's wicked... Get him!"_

Izuku let out a wild cackle, they were  _powerless_. Now the quirkless one had all the power  _"Bring me down!"_   The boy glanced over his shoulder at the Palace for the last time. After this, he would be labeled as  _Wicked_  in everyone's eyes and he did not give a damn. 

_"No one mourns the wicked! So, we've got to bring him..."_

The boy let out his last battle cry, throwing his fist into the air  before heading off to the western side of Oz over the horizon.  

_"Down!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL KNOW THE SONG! I FINALLY FINISHED ACT 1! (Btw this song is my shit!) ;D


	13. Act 2: Thank Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years has passed and Katsuki is now a mature young man who now has all he ever wanted...but he really isn't truly happily. He hides his dismay, and celebrates his engagement with the citizens of Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE WITH SCHOOL! This song is really under looked. It's really emocional!

Much time has passed, and the Land of Oz is filled with fear. It had been 7 years since the Villain of the West rose to power. His wickedness has frightened the citizens as he caused havoc on the land as it carved a violent path through Oz. This was truly was the wickedest person Oz have ever seen.

"Every day, more wicked! Every day the terror grows..." Soon after, all citizens had known of the Villain and his name was spoken in a whisper "All of Oz is ever on alert. That’s the way with wicked. Spreading fear where ever he goes, seeking out new victims he can hurt!" An old Vinkus peasant pointed at the sky in fear, a huge blast was heard in Quadling Country which as a sign that he was on the prowl "Like some terrible red blizzard throughout the land he flies!" Her wife drew her closer "Defaming our poor Wizard with his calumnies and lies, he lies!" She spat as the Winkie citizens looked at each other in horror. Would this fear ever end? "Save us from the wicked, shield us so we won't be hexed. Give us warning: Where will he strike next?" Where will he strike next....Where will he strike...next?"

In the Ruby City, Bakugo who was dressed in a neat light red suit with a beret upon his head was trying to calm the frantic crowd that filled the streets from his podium outside The Wizard's palace. His face was sharper and more profound with the passing years. He proudly stood in front of the microphone with Madame Kayama on his left, dressed in her elegant maroon robes with a maroon boa and Shoto on his right. The white and red-haired man wore the Ozian guard's red uniform which had golden tassels on the shoulders and a musket hanging over his back. The blonde spoke into the speaker, his voice commanding their attention, panicking does not solve anything and as much as he hated his cheery persona. It pleased people which is all that mattered "Fellow Ozians. As terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day...and celebrate!" He enthusiastically clasped his hands together before adding "Oh! What a celebration we'll have today!" The Ozians looked up at him with admiring eyes "Thank goodness!" They cheered. He smirked knowingly, a party could solve their fears...if it was for one day "Let's have a celebration the Hero way!" He chuckled at his stupid joke. The excitement was starting to get to them "Thank goodness!" They cheered again. Nemuri's eyes twinkled happily "Finally, a day that's totally wicked witch free..." She joined the crowds joyful chanting "We couldn't be happier... thank goodness!"

Midnight placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder with a smile "And thank goodness for you, Kacchan! And for your handsome swan, our new Captain of the Guard!" She said huskily before turning to the tall man "You've been the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Villain, haven't you Captain? Todoriki nodded before replying quickly "Actually, I don't think of him as a Wicked Villain—" He began before Midnight cut him off "Captain, how does it feel?" She asked through gritted teeth. Shoto sighed "Frustrating, but I became the Captain of the Guard to find him and I will not rest—." He told the crowd determinedly causing the crowd to cheer. The Heroine shook her head "No, being engaged!" She said sounding clearly amused. The man looked startled when the citizens let out cries of well wishing "Congratulations!" He turned to Bakugo in confusion "This is...an engagement party?" He asked, and his boyfriend nodded enthusiastically with his red eyes sparkling "Surprised?" Shoto turned away and replied quietly "Yes..." He hissed.

"Good! the Wizard and I hoped you'd be..." He took his hands into his own and squeezed them tightly "We couldn't be happier, right dear?" He asked, and Todoroki smiled slightly "Couldn't be happier, right here..." He looked around. For once in his life, everything was perfect "Look what we've got a fairy tale plot...." The blonde wanted this moment to treasure forever. He was with the man he loved, and he was loved by everyone. "Our own very happy ending, where we couldn't be happier...." Katsuki then rested his head on his shoulder, his fiancé tensed up for a moment before relaxing "True dear? Couldn't be happier and we're happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you!" He gestured to the adoring crowd. A field of joyous faces appear up to him from below. Bakugo then turned to face Todoroki, though his mind seemed like he was somewhere else. He smiled softly "He couldn't look handsomer, I couldn't be humbler...We couldn't be happier." He closed his eyes, this is a good thing....isn't it? Why wasn't he satisfied with this engagement "Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true..." He jumped as Midnight took the microphone award from his hands.

The voluptuous woman grinned at the younger man "And Kacchan, we're happy for you..." She then gestured to herself proudly "And Kacchan dear, we are happy for you! As Press Secretary, I've striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your _braverism!_ How vividly I remember..." The couple have each other confused glances, this was probably another one of her lies.

"The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz, and although he would not tell you why initially...." She explained dramatically, the crowd listening to her every word. "When you bowed before his throne he decreed you'd hence be known as Kacchan the Good officially!" Shoto raised a brow at her words "That's not what I hea-" He started before Katsuki shushed him and muttered "I'll tell you later...." Madame Kemuri then continued her story, she was very charismatic in her hand moves "Then with a jealous squeal! The Wicked Villain burst from concealment where he had been lurking....surreptitiously." She narrowed her eyes as gasps rung out through the crowd.

Gasps rung out through the crowd as one of their former classmates, Mina Ashido started the gossip "I hear he has an extra eye that always remains awake!" She shuddered as her friend, another classmate Momo Yaoyorozu ran her hand through her hair feverishly "I hear that he can shed his skin as easily as a snake!" Her eyes widened on horror at the thought of anyone doing that. Kacchan watched in stunned silence, all of it wasn't true! They are treating Midoriya like a monster! "I hear some rebel Animals are giving him food and shelter!"Jiro added, enjoying all the rumors that were going around. It was about the Villain, so it didn't matter if they were wrong. A loud voice called out from the crowd "I hear his soul is so unclean, Pure water can melt him!" Shoto stared in shock at the wild crowd "What!?" He cried in outrage. Their excited chattering filled the air as they discussed this information. "Melt him! Please somebody go and Melt him!" Shoto whirled around to face Kacchan with a furious expression "Do you hear that!? Water will melt him?! People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!" He growled his eyes narrowed, the blonde turned towards the audience and smiled awkwardly "Excuse me just a tick-tock..." He then pulled his fiancé behind the podium.

The white and red-haired boy shooked his head "I can't just stand here grinning, pretending to go along with all this!" He exclaimed. Katsuki frowned sadly "Shoto, do you think I like hearing them say all those awful things about him? I hate it!" And he meant it, he loved Deku too much to speak out against him. The taller man stared at him with exasperation "Then what are we doing here? Let's go. Let's get out of here." He then started to walk down the stairs until Katsuki called "I can't! I can't leave now. Not when people are looking to me to raise their spirits...." He added quietly, he knew he was just a face to the Wizard's propaganda and while he knew it was wrong. He had to do something good with it. Shoto walked back up the stairs and stared into his fiancés eyes with such anger that Bakugo was afraid of his love for a moment "No, you can't leave because you can't resist this! And that's the truth!" He snapped as the blonde replied angrily, he felt his hands starting to get warm.

He had to calm himself before he lost his temper "Well maybe I can't! They think I'm someone great! Is that so wrong? Who could? He started before Todoroki butted in "You know who could! And who has!" He snorted. The blonde looked down at his feet, not meeting his fiancés eyes "Shoto, I miss him too....more than anyone else. But we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for him than you. Don't you see? He doesn't want to be found. We've got to face it." He added softly. Todoroki signed in defeat before kissed his fiancé softly "You're right. You're right. And look, if it makes you happy, of course I'll marry you." He told him quietly. Kacchan looked at him in concern "But it'll make you happy too, right?" Did he not love him anymore? His fiancé frowned slightly "You know me, I'm always happy...." He replied with half-heartedness before descending down the stairs.

"Shoto!" He called but then noticed the crowd staring at him, he turned to them with a grin plastered across his face “Thanks plenty, dearest!” He called to his fiancé though he was long gone “He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, He's so thoughtful that way....” He chuckled softly before "That's why I couldn't be happier, No...I couldn't be happier." The hard part was that his facade was weakening, and grinning had never been so hard “Though is I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated....” He locked d his hands together "But I couldn't be happier, simply couldn't be happier...Well not simply..." He sighed as the crowd listened intensely to his words “Cuz’ getting your dreams, it's strange but it seems a little, well, complicated..." He looked over the crowd with mixed emotions "There's a kind of a sort of cost, there's a couple things get lost..." He felt himself become more helpless at the feelings that were building in him, tears were starting to form in his eyes "There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed!" He smiled sadly, he would never be satisfied. Izuku wasn’t safe anymore and that broke him and here he was living a grand life while he fights "And if that joy that thrill...doesn’t ...thrill like you think it will. Still with this perfect finale, the cheers in the ballyhoo-Who wouldn't be happier? So, I couldn't be happier."

His smile become more forced as he started to let despair take over “Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true..." He then tilted his head slightly “Well, isn't it?" He wasn’t truly happy with what he was doing. "Happy is what happens when your dreams come....true!” He exclaimed loudly as the crowd roared at his words

“We love you, Kacchan if we may be so frank!" The blonde laughed feebly at their cheers, clenching his fist as the flames started "Thank goodness!" Applause rose as Kacchan waved at everyone “For all this joy, we know who we’ve got to thank!” They cheered excitedly.

Bakugo gestured out to them with even more vigor than before and tried his best not to show have sign of distress. “That means the Wizard, Kacchan..."

"And Fiancé!" He added, and the crowd let out a shriek “They couldn't be goodlier, he couldn't be handsomer, we couldn't be luckier!" The blonde raised a fist to the sky and cheered "I couldn't be happier!" He told himself....but he knew it wasn’t the truth.

“Thank goodness!"

"Today!"

"Thank goodness for today!"


	14. The Wicked Witch of the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Munchkinland, Asui is the new Pro-Heroine. Iida is now her servant, imprisoned by laws Froppy has enacted in order to keep him by her side. An mature Izuku makes an impromptu visit, and their lives will be changed forever.

Meanwhile in Munchkinland, the County was a mess. The crops were dying, and illnesses have started to spread. Citizens were starving, and some Munchkins have even dropped everything and fled their home because of the terrible conditions.

In the Eraserhead's Mansion, a young woman with a hardened expression sat, she donned a long elegant black dress and a pendant across her neck from her father. Her usual dark long green hair in was pinned in a tight bun. Tsuyu Asui looked up as her servant, a short yet muscular man with dark hair and eyes appeared carrying a silver table with tea "Will there be anything else, Madame?" Iida asked coolly without looking at her face. Asui flinched at his tone "I've asked you to call me Asui, remember?" She smiled softly. Tenya nodded, he looked out of place with his the silver uniform and matching cap "Yes, Madame." He bowed before leaving Asui on her own.

Asui watched the brown door slam shut, maybe he was just having a difficult day? But she knew the truth "Iida" She whispered to herself softly. "Well, it seems the beautiful only get more _beautiful..."_ A familiar voice echoed throughout the room. The Heroine let out a scream of surprise as she wheeled herself backwards "While the red just get redder." The cupboard door swung open to admit a tall man with tired emerald eyes and messy hair, yet his birthmark was a red as ever. He had matured over the years, no younger the quiet and awkward boy he was. Instead, he stood with a sense of pride and a fire in his eyes. The newcomer was wearing his signature hat and robes. Izuku narrowed his eyes at his sister who was looking at him with wide eyes "I'm sorry did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people." He snapped and then his face softened "It's good to see you...." He said warmly, and he meant it.

Asui regained herself before answering "What are you doing here— _ribbit?"_ She murmured quietly. After all this time, Izuku decides to show up now? Midoriya chuckled halfheartedly before shrugging "Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this...but I need father's help." Desperation was written across his face as he placed a hand on his sister's knee. Asui almost wheeled herself away from her brother's touch but something stopped her. The green haired man gulped before continuing "I need him to stand with me." Tsuyu looked away, not meeting her brother's gaze "That's impossible." She replied. Izuku simply shook his head "No, no it's not. Not if you ask him, you know he'll do it for you-" He started before his sister replied quietly "Father's dead." Izuku felt himself go cold, he barely breathed "What?" He whispered. It's not like he had a good relationship with his father. He knew his mother loved him more than he did. But he did try to raise him, even if he favored his sister more. Asui looked at her brother with cool eyes "He's _dead."_ She repeated before motioning to her green and white Hero's uniform that was lying on the chair "I'm the Pro-Heroine of Munchkinland now." She noticed that Izuku's face fell and then she fell her temper start to rise "Well, what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you _disgraced_ us, he died...of shame. Embarrassed to death." She spat, taking a few breaths to calm herself.

"Good, I'm glad. It's better this way." Froppy's stared at Midoriya in shock "That's a _wicked_ thing to say!" She exclaimed as Midoriya placed his hand on his younger sister's and squeezed it "No, It's true. Because now it's just us! You can help me and together we can-" "Izuku— _Shut up!"_ She snapped as she pushed his hand away. Izuku stared at her quietly as Asui glanced at herself in the mirror "First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive. I'm an un-elected official!" She said dramatically before a dark scowl appeared on her face. "And why should I help _you?"_ She said harshly.

Izuku thought her sister looked unrecognizable to her younger self. She was hardened to the core now.

Tsuyu quickly wheeled herself around and started for her brother, who was now slowly backing away. Tsu was quite powerful and could hurt with her tongue if she wanted to "You fly around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met–and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue _me!"_ She let out a yell of frustration, years of being coddled by everyone and in the end being left alone has changed her.

The dark eyed woman growled angrily _"All of my life I've depended on you, how do you think that feels!?"_ She said with bitterness. She then stopped in front of Midoriya who was looked down at her with a mix of confusion and fear. _"All of my life I've depended on you and this-this hideous chair with wheels!"_ She continued, she felt like she had to punch something. Tsuyu was tired of being babied, she could get around as much as the next person. She hit the side of her wheelchair out of rage before her voice suddenly became somber. _"Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up...and longing to kick up...my heels..."_ She felt tears sting her eyes and she stared at the floor. Izuku gently placed a hand of her shoulder before speaking up "Tsu, there isn't a spell for everything..." He told her softly, but her sister clearly was listening to his words. He then lifted her chin so that she met his eyes but what he saw in them, made his heart break for his sister. "The power is mysterious. It's not like cobbling up a pair of..." He gasped as an idea hatched in his head "Wait..." He whispered as he fumbled through his traveling bag to find the Grimmerie. He opened the book and flipped through the ancient pages until finding the perfect spell. The man has gotten a little better at his magic and handling his quirk, but he still wasn't a warlock. But this should work.

Asui noticed his book, she had never seen him with it before. But it looked vaguely familiar "What are you doing?" She asked her brother. Midoriya began to read with one finger trailing along where the other hand was gesturing to Tsuyu's shoes _"Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot–Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess..."_ He chanted at the air suddenly changed, a golden glow started to emit from Izuku's hands. _"Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum—Pede Pede Caldapess..."_ Tsuyu's eyes widened in fear “What are you doing—What does that even mean?" She asked, fear overtaking her. Tsuyu has heard that he would terrorized citizens with deadly spells. He couldn't be trying to kill _her?_ Suddenly a burning sensation began at her feet, she screamed and glanced down at her silver shoes and saw that they were glowing fluorescent red "My-my shoes! It feels like...they're on _fire!"_ She yelled as she tried to pry them off but it seemed they were glued to her. She then wheeled towards her brother in a panic "What have you done to my shoes!?" She said angrily and started to speak but a flash of light from below cut her off. Her slippers now were pulsing with magical green aura to them and they were now ruby red.

Asui let out a gasp of surprise as her right foot planted itself on the floor which was soon followed by the other. She felt her legs give out as she felt to the ground. Her brother bent down to help her up, but his sister refused.

"No. Don't help me."

The Pro-Heroine got up slowly, her legs wobbled before she stood perfect straight and Asui felt the happiest she has been in a while. Midoriya gasped as a bright smile made its way across his face "Oh Tsu, _at last..."_ He whispered in disbelief that he had finally done something wonderful as Tsuyu let out a breathy laugh. Midoriya started at his hands in amazement _"I've done what long ago I should and finally from this quirk something good...Finally! something good."_ He said to himself surprise. After all these years, he had given his precious sister something she had always dreamed off. Asui ran forward grabbing the bell that was sitting on the table before ringing it "Iida! Come quickly!" She called excitedly as Izuku's head shot up in surprise "Iida?" He said out loud. So that's what happened to that Munchkin. Bonded to his love-struck sister....

Asui rung the bell again before calling to her boyfriend "Darling! Come here at once!" Izuku's eyes widened in horror "No, Asui! No one's supposed to know I'm here!" He exclaimed as he quickly started to make his way to the window. But he was too late as a figure appeared at the door. The green haired man turned to see Asui sitting on her wheelchair. "Yes. What is it, Madame Froppy?" Iida asked before letting out a gasp of shock as he laid eyes on Izuku. He quickly grabbed the pocket knife that was kept in case Asui felt threatened from the table. He then pointed the knife towards Izuku, his arms slightly shaking "What are you doing here, _Villain!?_ Stay back!" He commanded, making his way towards the taller man. Midoriya frowned and showed his hands that he was a harmless person "Iida, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you..." He said softly. Iida whose face was now furious, simply stood where he was "You're _lying!_ That's all you ever do! You and your sister!" He yelled before turning to Asui, who was watching him with sad eyes "She's as _wicked_ as you are!" He spat.

Midoriya raised a brow in confusion "What are you talking about?" He asked the smaller man. What has Asui done that was so bad that she is now called _wicked?_ Asui must have some compassion in her. Iida's voice wavered as he continued speaking "I'm talking about _my life!_ The little that's left of it..." He said, closing his eyes at the thought of how miserable everyone has become "I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights..." How would Izuku even understand? His father was a Pro-Hero and his mother was a famous medic, both were in the nobility when they were alive. The small man chuckled sadly to himself "And we didn't have that many to begin with!" He meet Izuku's eyes, his dark eyes were full of rage "And do you know why?" He shouted which made Midoriya flinch. Asui started to wheeled herself towards Tenya "To keep you here with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look!" She exclaimed excitedly as she stood up and walked towards her boyfriend. Iida started at Asui in shocked and then turned to Izuku in amazement "Y-you did this for...her?" Tsuyu smiled brightly "For both of us!" She added.

The dark hair man's face light up and ruffled his hair "Oh Tsu! _This changes everything!"_ He grinned at the slightly taller women, placing his hands in hers "I know." She replied dreamily. Everything she ever wanted was finally here. _"Listen Asui..."_ He said awkwardly and stared into Asui's wide eyes. She tilted her head in curiosity "What?" Tenya gulped nervously before answering " _Uh, Asui...surely now I'll matter less to you and you won't mind my leaving here tonight..."_ Froppy's eyes widened at his words "Wha-leaving?" The man nodded slowly _"Yes...the banquet that's being staged announcing Kacchan is engaged to Todoroki."_ Asui pushed his hands away and looked at him in horror "Kacchan!?" She cried, her voice echoing throughout the room. After all, these years...he still loved him. And Katsuki never loved him to being with.

 _"Yes, Asui that's right!"_ Iida said happily before straightening himself up _"I've got to go appeal to him, express the way I feel to him..."_ He said, his voice was full of determination. Asui lended back against the drawer as tears started to form. Izuku saw how broken she was and gathered her in his arms. Tenya walked up to the women and gently placed his hand on her shoulder _"Asui, I lost my heart to Kacchan from the moment I first saw him. You know that."_ He told her gently. She would understand his love for the Pro-Hero of the South.

Tsuyu closed her eyes shut, clenching her fists. Before looking at Iida with a dark expression on her face _"Lost your heart?"_ She murmured before her voice rose in pitch _"Well, we'll see about that..."_ The dark hair woman's face was now contorted in rage, Izuku quickly held Asui back from attack the small man "Tsu, let him go-" He started but Asui shoved him back. Tsuyu had a wild look in her eyes and started walking towards Iida _"Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat!?"_ She yelled as Tenya started moving backwards in fear. He took out the knife against and pointed it in the woman's direction "D-Don't come any closer!" Asui let out a scream of anger and then pointed a finger toward the small man _"You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you!"_ She growled. "If I have to...I have to..." Her eyes glinted as she grabbed the Grimmerie from the floor, flipping through the pages _"MAGIC SPELL YOU!"_ She exclaimed with malice laced in her voice.

She found a spell and began to chant _"Ah...Tum...Tah...Tae..."_ Izuku gasped in surprise and tried forcing the book out of Asui's grasp "Tsu, stop! It's dangerous!" He exclaimed. Iida looked at the women in horror from behind the wheelchair "What is she doing?" Midoriya glanced at the spell in horror and shook his head in a panic "You're pronouncing the words all wrong! Asui!" He cried but his sister ignored his pleas and continued chanting. Iida was still had his knife raised called out from behind the wheelchair "I'm warning you! Don't try to stop me...." He yelled but suddenly his voice became slurred. The man let out a moan of pain as he clutched his heart. Tsuyu turned to her boyfriend nervously "Sweetheart, what is it?" Iida gasped out loud as he managed speak "M-my heart...it feels like it's...shrinking!" He then moaned and became unconscious. Asui cried out in horror "Izuku! do something!" Her brother looked at her in exasperation "I-I can't... you can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!" He replied.

Tsuyu narrowed her eyes at his words "This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that _horrendible_ book!" She shrieked. The curly haired man gritted his teeth as he started to flip rough his spell book "Shut up!" I have to find another spell...it's the only thing that might work." He said angrily as he wheeled Iida to the back of the room. Asui shut her eyes as she let out a sob, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She grabbed on to her hand mirror for support _"Save him, please! Just save him, my poor Iida, my sweet, my brave him....Don't leave me 'til my sorry life has ceased..."_ From the floor, Izuku began to chant another spell. The wide-eyed women looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pathetic with her teary eyes and her make up streaming _"All alone and loveless here. Just the girl in the mirror....just her and me!"_ She narrowed her eyes hatefully at her image before standing slowly _"The Wicked Villain of the East!"_ She cried before burying her hand in her hands _"We deserve...eachother."_ She whispered to herself as Izuku quietly closed the book shut.

The broken girl turned to see her brother putting away the spell book into his bag. Izuku's sadden expression was overwhelming her "He's asleep." He muttered. Iida was a changed man now, he would never quite be himself again, but he was _alive._ Asui smiled at his words "What about his heart?" She whispered. The man turned towards the wall, unable to meet his sister's eyes "It's alright... he won't need on now." He then grabbed his traveling cloak from the back of the room "I have to go to the Ruby City. What happened to those monkeys is my fault. I have to set them free...." He told his sister firmly. Asui's eyes widened in shock and then grabbed onto her brother's arm "You're not going back there to save some monkeys, you're going to find Todoroki...but it's too late." She said somberly and then sobbed as Izuku made his way to the windows, broom in hand "No Izuku! Don't leave me...." She cried.

Midoriya turned to face his little sister with a disappointed frown and a hint of pity "Asui, I've done _everything_ I could for you and it hasn't been enough. And nothing ever will be." He told her coldly before leaping out of the window onto his broom and flying off into the night. "Izuku....Wait..." She whispered before turned at the sound of a groan from the wheelchair "Where am I? What happened?" Iida croaked as the dark eyed women dried her tears "Nothing, dear. You just fell asleep and..." She trailed off as the figure rose to his feet, squeaking as his body moved. In place of human flesh and bone was silver metal...everywhere. His eyes were now metallic and beady, they looked unnatural. Even his hair was now a silver metallic color. Iida has become a man of Tin.

Asui let out a terrified scream.

Tenya looked confused "What is it, _What's wrong?"_ He asked as he picked up Asui's mirror and stared at his reflection in horror "No. No... _No!"_ He yelled as he felt his chest only to be awarded with the _clink_ of steel. He gasped and ran out of the room. Asui sobbed _"It wasn't me! It was her! I tried to stop her!"_ She screamed as she ran toward Iida's direction, her yells falling on deaf ears.

_"No, I still... It was Izuku, Iida! It was Izuku!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is so damn underrated like it is so passionate. It should be on the cast recording. (Fun fact for my fellow SU fans: Pearl's VA Deedee Magno-Hall has played Nessarose on the national tour of Wicked and in San Francisco and she was great!)


	15. Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya sneaks into the Wizard's lair, in hope of freeing the flying monkeys. But All Might catches him, however he has a proposal from him.

As usual, The Ruby City was swarming with citizens, but especially tonight. It seemed like all of Oz's nobilities and Pro-Heroes were at the engagement ball of Kacchan and Todoroki. Among the blur of elegantly dressed ladies with various red and white dresses, and their partners, who were just as neatly dressed in their suits, the newly engaged couple escaped the commotion, hurrying into another part of the palace.

Midoriya landed on the Wizard's balcony. He let out a gasp as he heard footsteps from the entrance to All Might's throne room. He held his breath and peaked over the pillar to see Kacchan at the door with his back faced to the Villain. He donned a light blue suit which almost look white under the light from the hallway. The suit had intricate beading below his undershirt and he had his famous mask upon his face, though it had an updated look with the silver sparkles that were near the flames. On his left was Shoto whose scruffy hair was now neatly combed. The taller man was wearing the traditional guard's uniform with it's signature golden tassels on the shoulders. The couple spoke in hushed voices as Midoriya watched them with a sense of longing. He had missed them dearly and his feelings for both of them were strong. He then stepped forward to show him but stopped himself. This wasn't why he was here.

After a minute of whispering, Kacchan and his fiancé finally left the room, leaving Izuku to his thoughts. The man walked to the center of the chamber and took in the surroundings. Not much had changed since the last time he was in this room, 7 years ago. Right underneath the altar where All Might's Hero form would appear to his audience, there was a control panel that ended at the wall. It seemed like the endless display of buttons and levers were connected to something huge. This had to be for the Monkeys. He could finally save them all. Midoriya stared at the flashing buttons and levers before laying a hand on the largest lever. At that moment, he felt the chilling sensation of being watched. A large shadow loomed towards the back of the room. The curly haired man jumped as a loud voice boomed from the back of the room

"I knew you'd be back!" Izuku whirled around and put his fists up defensively as The Wizard appeared in his usual old grey coat with his famous black top hat. The older man put his hands up at the sight of the young man. "Just hear me out! I don't wanna harm you!" He exclaimed loudly. Midoriya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well you have. You have harmed me!" He snapped as All Might shot him an apologetic glance. "I know that, and I regret it. Midoriya..." He whispered, as much as an annoyance the boy was, Toshinori couldn't help but feel some sort of kinship to the former quirkless boy with his strange powers and that fluorescent birthmark.

The green haired man let his quirk fire up for a moment as he circled the Wizard. "Stay where you are!" He ordered, "I'm setting those Monkeys free and if you try to interfere or call you guards..." He growled, but got cut off by a surprised All Might. "I'm not going to call anyone!" He replied quickly, he knew the boy could use One for All if he wanted to harm him. He clearly had gotten better at controlling it. Toshinori gave Izuku a small smile, trying to break the boy's defensive mask."I'm actually glad to see you again. Gets pretty lonely for me around here. I know you must get lonely too." Midoriya scowled at the Hero, did he really believe he wouldn't see through his whole act? "You don't know the first thing about me!" He responded harshly. Yagi let out a hearty laugh at his feisty behavior.

"Oh, but I do." He began, the young man raised a brow at his words. The Hero noticed he got his attention and then continued, "I know the real reason you came back here. It's the why everyone comes to see the Wizard. So, I can grant their heart's desire!" He then paused to study the young man that was in front of him. The Villain reminded him of himself in his youth and of someone else he knew, it was the hair and his green expressive eyes, but he couldn't recall who had those similar features.

"I-I do know _you_. I can't explain it exactly....you remind a lot of a person I used to know very well. You know what I mean?" Midoriya said, and The Wizard flashed the boy a warm smile. Being friendly got him places. "You want to stop fighting, stop running...Midoriya, you've been so strong through all this." He began as Midoriya look at the older man with a confused expression, not meeting his gaze. "Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of _you_?" Toshinori held out Izuku's broomstick with a sincere smile, it seemed like he meant those words. "Please, can we start again?" He asked softly. The curly haired man snatched the broom away and made a frustrated groan. "Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful!?" He growled and then added in mockingly, "All Might, The _wonderful_ Wizard of Oz." The man turned away from the Wizard with a hurt expression "Nobody, believed in you more than I did..." He whispered.

Toshinori gave the boy a sad frown before sighing, he had to gain this kid's trust again. "Midoriya, try to understand...I never had a family of my own...I was always well...travelin'. So, I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything." He said awkwardly, he had made some terrible mistakes in the past, but he tried to help Oz. Midoriya stared at the man with a dumbfounded expression, did he not know about the poverty or the deaths that has happened under his reign? "So, you lied to them..." He snapped before the older man replied to his comment. "Only verbally! Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear...oh, my dear boy..." He said with sympathy before moving to the center of the room.

 _"I never asked for this or planned it in advance. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance...."_ Izuku looked at the man with slight interest, what is this man going to do now? Toshinori took off his hat and ruffled his hair in awkwardness _"I never saw myself as Solomon or Socrates...I knew who I was, one of your dime a dozen mediocrates."_ And he did, before getting One for All, he was a nobody. Once he had a taste of a Quirk in Japan and how incredible that felt, he couldn't quite stop.

 _"Then suddenly I'm here—respected, worshiped even, just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in..."_ He then looked at the young man, his voice becoming wistful _"Does it surprise you I got hooked? And all too soon..."_ All Might shrugged before continuing _"What can I say?"_ The man then pushed his glasses up _"I got carried away and not just by balloon..."_ Toshinori then placed his hat on top of the rim of Midoriya's broom before pausing, his blue eyes lit up as he thought of more ways to explain the way he is.

 _"Wonderful...they called me wonderful, so I said...wonderful! If you insist."_ The man grinned brightly as Midoriya watched, feeling almost embarrassed for the man. _"I will be wonderful. So, they said..."_ His voice raised in pitch as he continued _"Wonderful!"_ Before turning to Izuku and letting out a small laugh "Believe me, it's hard to _resist_!" He exclaimed.

All Might now had a cocky smile written across his face, the older man was practicing dancing at this point _"Cuz, it feels wonderful! They think I'm wonderful!"_ He cheered almost in disbelief _"Hey! Look who's wonderful, this quirkless hick!"_ He pointed to himself with pride before running over to one of the levers and pulling it, causing the room to light up with red lights _"Who said it might be keen to build a town of red, and a wonderful road of yellow brick!"_ Toshinori was rather proud of the work he has done as a Pro-Hero and as The Wizard, he was everything he wanted to be back in Japan.

Izuku took off the old man's hat with disgust and threw it to him before glaring at the blonde man "And it's all just smoke and mirrors...and that's the _truth_!" He told him with bitterness. All Might let out a small laugh at his words then replied rather smoothly. "The _truth_ is not a thing of fact or reason," The blue-eyed man then placed his hat on his hat dramatically, "The truth is just what...well everyone agrees on." He added before smirking. "Midoriya, where I come from we all believe all sorts of things that aren't true...we call it _history._ " Midoriya's emerald eyes widened in disbelief at the older man's logic, he sounded crazy.

 _"A man's called a traitor...or liberator. A rich man's a thief...or philanthropist. Is one a crusader, or a ruthless invader?"_ Yagi imitated a pirate before sitting down on the steps of the chamber, Midoriya stared at him uncomfortably, the man had a point. _"It's all in the label in which is able to persist. There are precious few at ease, with moral ambiguities so we act as though they don't exist."_ He said each word with such ease and charisma, it was easy to see why people listened to him.

The blonde then spun on his heels before flaunting his hat in the air while dancing around the room. _"They call me wonderful, so I am wonderful! In fact, it's so much who I am it's part of my name!"_ He then walked back towards Izuku and took his hand, looking into the boy's green eyes, _"And with my help, you could be the same..."_ He took the younger man warmly, leaving the boy very confused.

All Might gave the man a soft smile before continuing. _"At long, long last receive your due long overdue, Midoriya..."_ The young man looked at the Wizard intensely, curious to hear what the man had to say. _"The most celebrated are the rehabilitated. They'll be such a whoop-dee doo!"_ He then put an arm around the boy's shoulder and held his hand towards the stars, Midoriya's mouth fell open at the idea of finally being free of the life he lived. _"A celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with you!"_ The Wizard then whirled the younger man around causing him to trip. The young man let out a light laugh as his clumsiness as Toshinori motioned to him. _"Wonderful! They'll call you wonderful!"_ He exclaimed gleefully. Izuku pondered those words, he could finally be loved by everyone. _"It does sound wonderful..."_ He admitted quietly.

"Trust me it's _fun_!" The Hero replied enthusiastically as he lead the younger man with his other hand. A grin started to form on his face. _"When you are wonderful...."_   He whispered as Izuku's face lit up as he took his hand. _"I could be wonderful!"_ Midoriya responded, joy filling his voice as the Hero grinned brightly. _"Yes!"_ He cheered as he pulled the boy to him and squeezed his hand. Toshinori felt glad that he brought the boy some happiness. _"Wonderful....Wonderful!"_   Midoriya's eyes widened as he ripped his hands away from the older man.

_"Wait!"_

All Might raised a brow at the weary glance the boy gave him. "I accept your proposition." Izuku said firmly. The Wizard's eyes gleamed, he finally had him! _"Wonderful!"_ He exclaimed as Midoriya narrowed his eyes. "On one condition...." He added. Toshinori tilted his head with interest. "Yes?" He asked curiously. Izuku picked up his broom as aimed it at the older man, in case he was up to one of his tricks. "You set those monkeys _free_." He growled sternly. All Might pondered the idea, and then smirked mischievously as he turned and made his way to the control panel. The man flashed the young man a toothy grin before pulling the largest lever.

_"Done!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my least favorite songs in the show, but "The truth is just what everyone agrees on." There is some truth in that, who knows what really the is truth in something is, after all, it could just all be a lie.
> 
> Thank you @TheDerpierSide for editing this chapter btw! You're a life saver!


	16. I'm Not that Boy (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard agrees to Midoriya's plan and releases them according to plan, much to Midoriya's delight. But soon discovers that All MIght is up to his old tricks.

Izuku eye's widened as the large cage before him opened and out rushed millions of winged monkeys of all sorts of breeds and colors. The room was filled with their noisy shrieks as they flew around, finally free to live as they wanted. The black-haired man ran towards the window and opened it so the animals could get to the outside world "Fly! You're free! Fly, monkeys! You're free!" He exclaimed excitedly as the animals shot him grateful looks before flying out of the window into the dusk sky. The man smiled as he heard a happy chirp by his ear and picked up the heavy monkey that had landed on his shoulder "Chistery! I told you, I would come back..." He said warmly as the familiar macaque with his reddish face blinked up at him with his brown eyes, almost as if he were saying thank you. The medium size monkey gave the man his right paw and held it for a tender moment before flying out the window.

Midoriya then noticed a strange white blanket covering possibly another monkey and made his way towards it "You....You're  _free_...Come on now!" He said softly as he bends to remove the blanket. All Might who had been watching this with caution from the side of the chamber let out a gasp and then ran towards Midoriya "Wait...Don't touch that!" He yelled in warning, but it was too late. The young man lifted the blanket to find a familiar face with his bear-like face, white fluffy fur, and his signature scar across his eye.

_"Doctor Nezu?"_  Izuku whispered in horror.

All Might felt that his hands were starting to get clammy, he never meant for that creature to be found "My boy, we couldn't keep letting him speak out..." He said quietly. The younger man ignored him and bent down to his former professor's level "Doctor Nezu, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me Izuku..." The man said with such tenderness. The fluffy dog-like professor let out a whimper and stared at him with wide scared dark eyes. Midoriya felt like he couldn't breathe properly as he noticed that Nezu was malnourished and extremely frail, his clothes were torn and ragged "C-Can you  _speak?_ " He whispered only to get a  _chirp_  in reply out of the small Animal. Izuku felt his eyes start to water causing Nezu to raise a paw to his student's cheek to wipe a falling tear.

A dark and violent anger filled Midoriya's head as he whirled around to face the Wizard, clenching his hands as he powered up One for All to a dangerous level "No, we have nothing in common!" He yelled as he made his way towards the Wizard, he couldn't believe he actually trusted him of all people "I am nothing like you and I never will be like  _you_!" He growled harshly as he tried to steady his legs for shaking. Midoriya has not been this angry in quite some time and it scared him "I will fight you till the day I  _die_!" All Might stared at the young man in fear with wide eyes before running to the back of the room, turning into his hero form once more "Guards, Guards!" He boomed as Izuku made a run towards the direction of the window. A hoard of footsteps was heard as a group of the Ozian guards broke down the chamber door, lead by Todoriki who ordered the group to aim their muskets at the Villain's direction.

"Are you alright, your Ozness?" Todoriki asked as Izuku froze as he felt Todoriki's eyes on him. The man had matured handsomely, his old baby cheeks were now gone and he had a striking resemblance to his father, the well-known Pro-Hero Endeavor. Midoriya let out a sigh of relief as he took a step forward to his old friend "Todoriki! Oh, thank Oz!" He cried as he began to say another word, but the taller man cut him off with a harsh yell "Silence  _Villain_!" He commanded, and he stared the back haired man down with cold eyes. Midoriya couldn't hide his surprise at the sound of his voice, out of all the people he knew he would have expected at least Shoto to have his back. "There's a goat on the lam, sir!" A guard said awkwardly as the silver and red-haired man shook his head "Never mind all that...Fetch me some water." He muttered as the other guard gave him a confused look "I'm sorry?" Shoto glared at the men behind him with Cold eyes "You heard me, as much as you can carry!" He snapped as the soldiers slammed the ground with their staffs and yelling "Yes, sir!" Before they all took off in search of water.

Midoriya began to speak but Todoriki quickly cut him off "I said silence!" He snapped, giving him an icy look as he moved towards the back of the room. All Might let out a surprised shout "No!" As the younger man pulled him roughly into view. The blue and grey-eyed man aimed the nuzzle of his musket at the Wizard's forehead, the now skinny old man raised his hands up in defeat "Shut up, All Might! Unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the  _Wonderful_  Wizard of Oz..." He told the blonde with warning. Toshinori was speechless and simply stared at the younger man with fearful blue eyes. Shoto turned to face Izuku with a different expression on his face, it was almost apologetic "Midoriya, I'll find Nezu later, now get out of here." But the curly haired man didn't move "Todoriki, you frightened me. I thought you might have changed..." He said quietly as the other man meet his eyes. Todoroki's eyes surprisingly softened at his words "I have changed..." Suddenly, the chamber door flew open causing the pair to jump in surprise. Katsuki stood at the door in the same handsome blue suit he donned earlier, the silver sparkles that were near the flame on his mask sparkled in the light "The hell happened here? I thought that...." He began to talk before freezing at the sight of Midoriya.

"FUCKING DEKU?! Thank Oz. You're alive, you little shit!" The blonde told the taller man with a surprising amount of emotion as he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Midoriya pulled away from his touch and looked at the Pro-Hero with panicked eyes "You shouldn't have come, Kacchan. If anyone discovers you-" Shoto placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder "Kacchan, you better go." He muttered as the spiky-haired man let out a gasp at the sight of the musket aimed at All Might's forehead "Todo, the FUCK are you doing?" He exclaimed in surprised "Please. Just go back to the ball." He replied lowly, giving his fiancé an exasperated frown. The blonde noticed the Wizard on the floor and gave him an embarrassed smile "Your Ozness, he means no  _disrespectation._  Please understand! We all went to School together-" He said quickly. Todoriki began to lead Midoriya to the window "Izuku, run!" He barked but the curly haired man gave him a puzzled look.

Katsuki looked at the white- and red-haired man with annoyance "Todo, Have you misplaced your mind!? Just what do you think you're doing?" He snapped as Shoto took a deep breath before replying "I'm going with him..." He said softly. Midoriya and Kacchan froze before speaking at the same time  _"What?"_ They put exclaimed in shock. All Might watched the three younger men in front of him with interest. He had been in a similar situation once and this just brought those memories back. Katsuki let out a laugh of disbelief to try and hide the pain of his fiancé's words "What are you saying? All this time...you two...behind my back?" He whispered, his voice broke at the end of the sentence. He couldn't believe that Todoriki loved  _Midoriya_  after all these years. Midoriya felt a pang in his heart watching the blonde before saying softly "Listen Kacchan, it wasn't like that." He began before Shoto gave him an awkward look "It was...but it wasn't...." Katsuki felt his rage start to bubble as he noticed Midoriya looked at him with such sorrow and another emotion...was it  _longing_? Midoriya...that man has entered his heart and was now breaking it into two. Todoriki motioned at the door "Midoriya, let's go!" He said and he lead the smaller man out the door. Midoriya reached a hand towards Kacchan and was shocked to see a hatred in those red eyes. He desperately wanted to apologize but it was too late.

Kacchan let a burst of flame out for his hands in rage "FINE! Go assholes....you deserve each other." He yelled before turning away from the door. Those two have hurt him more than they could imagine. He let out a frustrated growled as tears began to sting his eyes. The Wizard was watching him silently, he has been his heartbroken only one time in his life. He knew that pain. He sighed before digging around his pockets to find exactly was this poor man need "Here, have a swig of this. It _dulls_  the pain." He said softly, offering a strange little bottle with ruby colored liquid to the blonde. Kacchan pushed his hand away and All Might shrugged at his motion and took a rich drink of the red liquid, watching the younger man sob across the room. A flurry of red appeared as Midnight ran in excitedly "Well? Is it true, has your betrothed taken him into custody!?" She asked but frowned at All Might's somber face. "Our captain of the guard...well, he had other plans..." He said quietly causing Nemuri to let out a gasp of surprise "What? He has not been captured?" The beautiful women asked in disbelief as The Wizard smiled awkwardly "Quite the contrary and considering how well he eluded us last time..." Madame Kayama scowled at his words and narrowed her blue eyes before replying rather angrily "We must smoke him out! Force him to show himself! But...how?" Katsuki turned his head in the elders' direction and spoke "His sister." He muttered. Kayama tilted her head in interest at his plan "What was that, dearie?" She breathed.

Katsuki faced them with a surprisingly amount coldness to his red eyes "Use his  _sister_ , Tsuyu. The Villain of the East. You need to spread a rumor and Midoriya will come, thinking she's in trouble..." He said darkly. The Wizard nodded at his words "Alright, my boy." He had to admit that he did not like the look in that boy's eyes. Kacchan looked over his shoulder at the two older Heroes "Now, if your Ozness will excuse me. I have a slight headache...I think I'll lie down now..." He managed to choke out as he left the room. "Yes...but, a simple  _rumor_ won't do..." Nemuri said coyly, rubbing her hands together. All Might nodded in agreement "Izuku's too smart for that..." He was puzzled, that curly-haired boy was extremely bright "What do we do?" He asked curiously. Midnight let out a dark chuckle with an evil glint in her eyes "Perhaps, a slight  _change_ in weather..." She smirked and raised up her right hand. A crimson aura surrounded it for a minute before disappearing. The Wizard's eyes widened in delight as he heard a menacing crack of thunder outside. He then closed the window before the storm began.

Katsuki gazed out the window of his room, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders trying to warm himself because of the sudden chill across the Ruby City. It was almost as if the weather were reflecting his emotions  _"Don't wish...Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..."_  He whispered through tears before crying into his hands.  _"There's a boy I know...he...he loves him so..."_ He turned away from his window and felt his knees buckle  _"I'm not...that boy..."_  His voice cracked as he let out a mournful sob into his bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the story! I can't believe it's almost the end of the year!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! My friend and I came up with this AU! It's kinda strange but we'll make it work somehow!
> 
> Enjoy! （⌒▽⌒ゞ
> 
> Edited by: TheDerpierSide


End file.
